Abuse
by SVU101
Summary: I wasn’t a planned baby in fact the way I was conceived was with my father raping my mother. Yes my mother was raped. How does she interact with me? You may be surprised, she hits me. it's different, but please readFINISHED
1. Chapter 1

I don't say a word

Chapter one

Chapter one Gabriella's POV

People talk about their lives and complain. In my mind I want to say shut up at least you have a father! You have a mother that cares about you! It's true I do have a mother, but she's an alcoholic. You may be asking, 'where's your father?' I don't know. All I know is I have one parent. I wasn't a planned baby; in fact the way I was conceived was with my father raping my mother. Yes my mother was raped.

She was only 20 years old and was walking home late at night. A man had grabbed her and pushed her into an alley and she blacked out. Before she knew it was in the hospital with her parents saying she was raped. Three months later she found out she was pregnant. I came out five months later.

Here I am sixteen years later. She has a job, but when she gets home she goes to bars. She brings home men and they got to her room. Before she wakes up there gone and I'm glad. It's a new man every night. How does she interact with me? You may be surprised, she hits me. She expects me to have her breakfast, lunch and dinner made for her. I clean the floor when vomits. I bring her aspirin and water when she has a hangover.

I get her shower and cloths ready. When I don't have those things ready she hits me and punishes me. She goes in and out of rehab. I'm surprised she keeps her job.

You may be wondering how I live my life. I have a job after school to pay for my own stuff. Then when I get home I do my chores then do my homework. I always planned to become a cop the day she told me that I was a product of rape. I never enjoyed life…well I did at times. Everything for me was…work. Right now I am sitting I the bus.

I wonder how you all this? You know what you are the best journal a girl can ever have. Almost like…a book. It's almost like a novel I'm writing, eh imagine you a novel. Well, better be going the bus just stopped at my new school.

I closed my book and walked off the bus. I looked at the hug school ahead of me. I wonder why my mother never got rid of me. Wait, no I know why she couldn't afford to not have her little helper do eveyrhting for her.

This school had a lot of red around it. It reminded me of the movie the Omen. That made me give a small laugh as I walked trough the halls. I found the office and saw a brown boy sitting on the bench near the door, looking really nervous. I was in the door and said my name and sat in the seat next to the boy and waited for the principle.

I don't like having friends…well I do, but then that means I would have to keep secrets from them. Also means inviting them over to my house. I didn't want them to see my life style. It was all a secret. So shh don't tell anyone ok? Thanks.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." The lady said. I stood up and wondered why they called a Bolton, that's when I noticed the boy beside me had walked into the office. I let out a sigh and walked into the office and sat down in a chair as the principle had told me and the boy too.

"Well, welcome to East High, Miss Montez." The Principle greeted me.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Where's your mother, is she running late?" he asked looking out the door trying to find her.

"Uh, no she can't make it, she had a very important…meeting at her company." I said lying through my teeth, you see that's my first lie and I've been here what five minutes?

"Ok, well Troy Bolton here has agreed to show you around and be your tour guide for the rest of the year."

"Wait, when did I agree." The boy said piping up and sounds really mad. I giggled a little, but then looked down at my hands. I could feel Bolton's eyes boring into my skin.

"Mr. Bolton, your father promised me that you would, plus it would make up all your ditched classes." The principle said sternly.

"You know, sir, I don't really need a guide." I said to the principle.

"No, no miss, Montez you will have a guide. Now you two better be going before the bell rings." Bolton and I both got up and walked out of the office.

"Listen, were not friends, you got it? I'm just showing you around and say nothing to my friends, got it?" he said rudely to me.

"Whatever." I said to him, while rolling my eyes. If I was ever caught rolling my eyes are my mom I would be right now two days without food. She thinks it'll teach me a lesson, that's why I'm too skinny and my doctor says I need to eat more, but with my 'attitude' I can't. I followed this…BOY around to homeroom. He brought me to the teacher and stayed while the teacher asked him questions. We turned around so I could go to my seat, but this kid came up to Bolton and they did a hand shake.

"And who's this little lady?" he asked looking at me.

"She's no one." Bolton said.

"Then why is she with you?" he asked.

"Chad, stop." Bolton warned. Oh, so this kids name is Chad. He seems nicer, but why is he carrying a basketball? I raised my eyes brow and looked at the ball.

"Oh, hey you play basketball?" he asked noticing I was looking at the ball. I nodded my head yes. I wasn't talking now was I?

"Do you talk?" he asked me. I looked at Troy and he gave me a warning face. What was he my mother? He couldn't beat me up or crap.

"My name is Gabriella Montez, Bolton here said I couldn't talk." I said holding out my hand.

"Bolton, eh, I like it, but I don't shake hands only with guys, for girls they get big hugs!" Chad said grinning and giving me a hug. My arms hung limp at my side. I never had a boy touch me…well I did once, but it didn't go too well. I was ten after my mother had told me about you know what. I had an imagine of her getting raped. Also when 13years old a man she had brought home had beaten me up, that's it.

Chad had pulled away.

"Well, my name is Chad Danforth. Hey you can eat lunch with us!" he said.

"No, Chad that might not be a good idea, I mean I thought we were going to practice." Bolton said.

"So? We can eat in the gym."

So you know how I said earlier on how I didn't like making friends, but hey if it made this Bolton guy mad I would like to be friends with this Chad guy. He was nice and funny. I liked the saying on his shirt.

"So, how about it Gabriella?" Chad asked me.

"I would totally, love it." I said. The bell rang and I went to sit in my seat.

"Chad, you dork, why did you ask her that?" I heard Bolton say to Chad.

"What, I was being nice, plus she can play basketball." He said shrugging. Looking at the red chairs I was still thinking of the Omen. That made me smile. Stupid things made me laugh. He bell rang and I walked over to Bolton.

"Ok, see you later, lil' lady." Chad said to me. Lil' lady? Not going to ask.

"You could've said no." Bolton said to me as we walked down the crowded halls.

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked me while grabbing my arm and stopping me. Crap, that hurt. Underneath my sweater was a hug hand mark from where my mother held me while yelling at me last night.

Trying not to make a wincing face I said, "Get you damn hand off of me."

"Now you talk." He said still holding my arm.

"Let, go of me Bolton." I yelled at him. The bell rung and he was still holding my arm. Great, getting abused at school now.

"Why did you say yes to him."

"It's called the first amendment, if you pay attention in Global, class." I said.

"Let, go of my arm, your hurting me." I said sternly. He gave it a squeeze and let it go.

"You should eat more, your arms are boney." He said looking at me.

"Oh, well thank you doctor, now we have to get to class."

"Were not going to class, Chad and I go outside and do track, your coming with me." He said walking in the opposite direction. I followed him and there was Chad waiting at the track. I went to the bleachers and sat down. I watched as they raced. My phone started ringing and I took it out of my bag. Looking at the called ID I opened the phone.

Troy's POV

Chad and I stopped for breath at the end.

"Why don't you like her?" he asked me.

"I don't hate her." I said looking at him.

"Well, it seems you do."

"Look, I had very little sleep last night. My dad had me working on a new routine for today." I said.

"Well, try and be nit nicer, she looks…lonely."

"I grabbed her arm, before." I said to him looking at the ground.

"Troy, are you nuts!" Chad yelled at me.

"Yes, I am, but I'm glad I did. I felt something rushing through my body and…and it felt great."

"OOhh Bolton is in love!" Chad said laughing.

"Shut up, man. I have to apologize to her." I said to him.

"And kiss her."

"Whatever."

I looked over at her and she was talking on her phone. Looked like an argument. She hung up and got up from the bleachers and started walking down them and towards us. When she gt here she looked mad.

"Hey, Gabriella, I just wanted to apologize, I'm not usually the mean guy I'm just a bit cranky and sorry for your arm. She looked at her arm and shrugged.

"I'm going…well I have to go. Just tell the teachers I went home and I didn't feel good."

"But, where are you going?" Chad asked.

"I have to go home; my mom…wants me home. Just tell the teachers, bye." She said running off.

"Dude, so weird." Chad said laughing.

"Yeah, I wonder where she lives; you know to give her the homework." I said.

"Or to make out." Chad said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on bell I going to ring soon, we better get changed.

Gabriella's POV

I ran home and once I reached the front door I stopped trying to get my breathing under control. I opened the front door and walked in. It looked like a happy house, but not once you're inside it. I looked at a picture frame hanging on the wall. It was taken when I was 14. My mom was behind me and hand her arms around me and my hands on her elbows. I dropped my bag on the ground and went into the kitchen where my mother had said she ha delft something for me to do.

Yes people she wanted me to come home so she could make me do something. I went into the kitchen and looked at the notice on the table.

Wait for a package…

"That's it? ARGH, making me ditch school just to wait for a package." I yelled into the house. I went upstairs and into my room. I went onto the computer and researched something's. I waited for the package and once it came I placed it on the counter and got my school bag. I still had three hours of school left. I groaned noticing I missed lunch. I ran to school and snuck back in.

Luckily no one noticed and I went to my next class. I sat down and saw Troy.

"Hey." I said.

"I thought you went home."

"Eh, I came back, so what did the teachers say?" I asked him.

"They believed me."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Well, you cannot owe me by coming over tonight."

Whoa…wait a second here!

"What?" I asked.

"Well, my mom she likes to meet all my friends and you're my friend, so-." I stopped listening.

I was his friend that meant telling him about me…my mom and my 'dad'. Crap, I didn't want him to meet my mom…especially in her moments.

"So will you?"

"Yeah…" I said to him.

"Cool, you can invite your parents over." He said smiling at me. My parents…

"Uh sure…" I said.

A/N ok. So I know another new story, but hey give it a try:)I know its different, but it'll get better! I think…I don't know it depends on you guys. So yeah…I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Gabriella's POV

I can't believe I just agreed to have dinner with him and his parents! I mean do I bring my mother over? No, no way! Journal what do I do? Yeah, I think so too. I mean what ever happened to my don't talk to people advice? Well it's gone now! I just made friends with two basketball stars! So mom had just left the house for her nightly partying. I could just make an excuse up and say I'm sick. Oh yeah Gabriella get a grip! You can't get sick in…five hours! I wonder what Gabriella means? Hey Journal look another random moment!

I got out of my chair in my room and went over to my bed which laid my laptop on it. I went on and search my name. I never really knew the meaning of my name. Gabriella, Origin, Hebrew, Meaning, Power of God. Wait am I Hebrew? Mom never really told me our religion. All I know is we celebrate Christmas ester, etc. I rolled off my bed trying to land on my feet, but landing on my but. I got up and went to shower. As I shed my cloths off I looked in the mirror. I had so many cuts and bruises covering my body, but I deserved them. I wasn't suppose to be born. I'm the reason my mom has nightmares. I'm the reason she drinks.

I shook my head and went under the warm water letting it cleaning my body. I washed my hair, but still stood under the shower. It felt soothing on the cuts and bruises. Finally shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around me. I stepped out of the shower and went over to the mirror. I wiped a bit of the fog off and got my tooth brush and toothpaste and started brushing my teeth. Finally I looked at them and that was good enough.

I got dressed in a pair of nice pants and top and went downstairs. I grabbed my phone and keys and coat. I went outside and started walking towards Troy's house. I now stood in front of his front door. It was blue, like his eyes. I pressed the button and heard the ding dong, noise. Then some running. Finally the door opened and I smiled as Troy came to face with me. I stepped in as he took my jacket.

"Hey, where's your mom?" he asked me as we walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Oh, she's at home, she had to do some work." I said looking at the ground. Since when did I feel uncomfortable about lying?

"Your dad?" he asked.

"Oh, he's um, he's working late." I said smiling. We walked into the living room and Troy went to get his parents. I went over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures. They looked so happy. I picked one up that had Troy and his parents.

My mother didn't like taking pictures of me and her. My grandma did. You see she believed I was sent here to do something good, so she treated me like an angel.

"Hello." I heard a cheery, but yet soothing voice say. I placed the picture back on the stand and turned around only to see Mrs. Bolton coming over to me and giving me a hug.

Her arms wrapped around me, but my arms didn't do anything. Why was she hugging me?

"Well, welcome!" she said pulling apart and looking at me.

"Hello, I'm guessing your Gabriella; I hope Troy here was good to you today." Mr. Bolton said coming over and shaking my hand. I looked at Troy and he was smiling.

"Yeah, he was." I said nodding my head.

"Well, let's go into the dinning room dinner is on the table."

I followed Troy and them and sat down next to Troy. It looked so fancy. I looked at the forks and knives.

"So, where are your parents?" Mrs. Bolton asked sitting down.

"There working." I said, looking at the food. I started at it…

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Do you not eat meat?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Huh? Oh no I just never ate meat before." I said shifting in my seat.

"Well, trust me you'll love it." Mr. Bolton said to me. I nodded my head and tried it. it was good, but I didn't really like it.

After dinner we sat in the living room and talked.

"No, mom don't!" Troy said trying to get his mother from not getting the baby pictures. I had to smile. Troy's dad was shaking his head while laughing. I looked at the clock that had just struck.

"Oh no…" I said to myself, but I said it too loud.

"What wrong?" Mr. Bolton asked. I got up out of my seat.

"I need to get home." I aid getting my jacket and pulling it on.

"Wait, why? It's only ten." troy said.

"Yea, I know, but I just need to get home." I said.

"But Gabi, it's Friday." He said.

"Troy, just…I'll see you later." I said running out the door and against the wind. Once I had gotten home I saw that all the lights were off. I walked in the door hoping she was in her room asleep with a guy. I walked in the door quietly and closed it.

"Where were you?" I heard her stern voice. I closed my eyes.

"I was at my friend's house." I said turning to her. She turned a lamp on and she was sitting in a chair.

"Why would a whore like you have friends?" she asked standing up. Yeah did I mention she calls me a whore and a slut sometimes?

"Mom, I'm going to bed." I said walking up the stairs.

"No you are not young lady, I want my dinner cooked." She said. I turned around and looked into the kitchen. There were Chinese cartons on the table.

"But it looks like you had dinner already." I said to her.

"Did I ask you if I ate? No now get into that kitchen and cook me dinner." My mother yelled at me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said wlaking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

A/N ok io want to thank everyone who had been reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Abuse

Chapter three

Chapter three Gabriella's POV

My mother sat at the table and ate her dinner. I was cleaning the dishes, pots and pans. I heard her set down her fork and knife and push out form the table. I heard her heels clicking against the hardwood floor; soon I heard them come near me. I could nearly picture her standing behind me with her hands on her hips.

"Look at me." I heard her say sternly.

"Yes mo-." I was saying as I was turning around, but I felt a hard slap on my cheek. I could now feel blood on my mouth. It stung…really stung. I brought my hand up to my cheek, but she held it down at my side.

"I want you home on time tomorrow and I want my dinner ready." She said hissing at me and then she turned around and started walking upstairs.

"Or what? You'll get rid of me?" I asked holding my cheek.

"Dear, child, I don't need to get rid of you. You, filthy whore." She said to me.

"Not as filthy as you." I said.

"Excuse me? Young lady you just yearned your self a week of no food." She said to me.

"Oh, I am so scared." I said walking by her. She grabbed my arm and twisted.

"You know I have broken your arm once and I can do it again." She said in my ear. I just sat there with my knees under me and my arm twisted behind my back. I kept my face blank, I wasn't going to let her know it hurt, or she would get the pleasure of it. She gave it a shove and let go of me. I held my arm as she went upstairs.

"And by the way, there's laundry in the laundry room for you to do! I want it on my trunk in the morning." She yelled down at me. I got up and put her plates, glass, fork and knife in the sink and went to the laundry room. I looked at the three piles. I sighed and started putting the cloths in. I went back into the kitchen and cleaned the plates and put them away.

Finally I finished the laundry and folded it. I looked at the clock. Four AM. I put them all in the basket and brought them upstairs and into my mother's room. I looked at her peaceful form. I noticed that she never said I love you to me. I remembering trying once ended up getting beaten and I was only four at that time. I put the basket on her trunk and went to my room.

Still had homework. I went ahead and started it. I woke up to ringing. My alarm clock…who ever invented it sucks on ice. I hit the snooze button and got up. I walked over to my closet and got dressed, but I noticed passing by my mirror I had a small blue-ish bruise forming. I rolled my eyes and got ready.

I walked downstairs and saw a note on the table.

Gone to work

That's all. I threw it on the floor and walked to school. Once I got there I went to my locker and then to my homeroom and laid my head down on my desk.

"Lil' Lady!" I heard someone yell. I knew it was Chad. I looked up and he was coming over with his arms wide open for a hug.

"Uh, Chad can we just agree on hand shaking?" I asked looking up to him.

"Eh, ok fine, but sooner or later, its hugs." Chad said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah." I said scratching my head.

"Gabi, hey." Troy said walking up to me.

"And what no hi Chad how are you doing? Oh I am doing great, thank you for asking Troy. How are you?" Chad said talking to himself.

"Sorry, man, how are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine, but a little heart broken…you forgot me." Chad said pretending to cry.

"Oh, shut up." Troy said rubbing Chad's head.

"So any way's I wanted to know why did you leave in a hurry?"

Before I could answer the bell rang and Mrs. Darbus came in the room hushing everyone. Troy went to his seat and sat down. I sat in mine still keeping my left cheek covered. I just hoped that no one noticed my bruise. Homeroom ended and I got up from my seat and ran out of the class room. I ran to my English class which Troy was in, but hey it wasn't like we were going to be partnered with any projects…right?

The bell rang once more and the teacher, Mrs. A, told us to quiet down.

"Ok, now listen were doing projects on the book that we had just read, Annie, John. I'm pairing you all up so I want you all to sit in your seats." She said to us. Her boring voice rang out into the class room calling names and students putting their desks together.

"Gabriella and Troy." She said finally putting her book down. I watched as Troy got his stuff and came over to the seat next to mine and move it. He down and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked still covering my cheek with my hand.

"Well, my mom and dad would like to meet your mom and dad. They were suggesting about going to a bar this weekend to watch the baseball game there. So your parents up to it?" he asked.

"You know we should start on this project." I said looking at the paper that Mrs. A had given us.

"Gabi, it's a yes or no answer."

"No" I said and started reading the question.

"But, shouldn't you ask your parents first?" he asked me.

"I will…Troy can we please do this." I said looking at him.

"Did you read the book?" he asked. I nodded my head and looked at his shocked face.

"What?" I asked.

"I never read my books. I do sparknotes."

"Well, with me around your not."

So we started answering questions, then the bell rang. Two periods down and seven more to go

A/N ok I know short chapters, but eh I have my reasons, ok soi'm tired today was our last day of school for vacation! WOOHOO! I have been partying all day and then with the singing…I think I'm loosing my voice now lol. So thank you all who reviewed! I'm so glad your all loving/liking this!


	4. Chapter 4

Abuse

Chapter four

Gabriella's POV Chapter 4

Troy and I were walking in the empty halls of the school. It was four o'clock and school had ended, but we were doing our project. We were all done with it and all we had to do was paste the things on a board and stuff.

"Ok, so I've been wondering what happened to your cheek?" Troy asked me off guard.

"I fell…" I said answering simply.

"Well, let's hope you don't fall again." He said laughing. He bought it? Oh wow mostly kids at my school would say yeah, try again.

"Ok, so remember to ask your parents!" Troy said as we parted ways.

"I will!" I yelled over my shoulder walking home. I went inside the house and went straight to do the chores and dinner. I wasn't going to bother to try and eat. She always counts things and if one thing was missing then I would be beaten to the pulp. I was just setting the plate down on the table when my mother walked in.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down and started eating, me I went to the sink and cleaned the dishes. We had a dishwasher, but she said that when I washed the dishes 'I used' it showed me discipline. I walked out of the kitchen and was walking up the stairs when she called my name. I walked back to the kitchen and looked at her.

"Are your chores done?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And where are you going now?" she asked me.

"To my room."

"You didn't eat anything did you?"

"No ma'am I didn't." I said sighing and looking at the ground.

"Good because you're too fat any way." She said getting up and going upstairs to get ready for her one night special. I went ahead and cleaned HER dishes. About an hour later she was heading out the door and me…I was reading. I was reading my past dairies. For a five year old I wrote well. You see my dairies were like a book…a real life book. I looked at the clock and noticed the time. I went straight to bed.

Once my head hit the pillow that's when I realized that I was tired.

"Get up." I heard my mothers' slurry voice yell at me. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on my nightstand. Four o'clock. I turned back to her.

"What?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"Someone wants to meet you." She said wlaking out of the room. Confused and thinking she was just plain drunk I laid back down in my bed, trying to get comfortable. That's when I heard a movement in my room. I sat up again in my bed and saw a man walking…well stumbling towards my bed.

"Your…your mother said you were very good in bed." He said touching my cheek. I looked at my door frame and saw my mother holding a glass of wine.

"What is this." I asked smacking the man's hand away form my face. But then he smacked me and pinned me to my bed.

"Let me the hell go!" I yelled trying to fight him off of me.

"No, darling, your going to live what I lived." My mother said to me. I looked at her. She smiled and walked away laughing.

"MOTHER!" I yelled, but soon the man's lips were on mine and I couldn't get them off. Who knew a drunk man could be so strong, but so drunk at the same time. Once his hands touched my flannel bottoms I froze. I immediately stopped fighting. I don't know why, but it felt like my body just stopped working…

The Next Morning

I laid in my bed curled up in a small ball. Under my sheets laid my broken and stained body. And under me, my blood from my un-virgin body laid. Yes that's right I was a virgin till last night. I could imagine my mother hitting me and things, but this…this was too far. She let a man rape me. I called for her a couple of times, but she never came.

I got up out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it and turned the shower on. I looked at myself…now felt even uglier. I stepped into t the shower and let the warm water run over me, washing away his touch. His smell…the smell of beer.

I scrubbed my body until I felt like he was gone, but I couldn't and I kept scrubbing till my skin was red. I was then satisfied. I stepped out of the shower and got on some sweats and a sweatshirt. I looked at the clock and noticed I was an hour late. I knew that would earn me a detention. I walked to school slowly, my legs hurting. I got to school, it was period D. my lunch period. Not wanting to do anything I went to the library and sat back in the section where no one would go too.

I sat in the back and looked at the books on the shelves. I jus sat on the ground staring at them. I felt weak. Should I report it? No then social workers would come and you'll put more misery to your mother.

More misery…what about my misery? I breathed in, it was a shaky one, but I was ok. I was going to be OK. At east I hoped I was. The bell rang and I lazily got up and walked to class. I sat in my seat and the final bell rang meaning all students should be in their room.

"Hey, you weren't here this morning." Troy said sitting next to me. I just looked forward. Still trying to decide…report it or not…

What if she does this every night? Oh god…I can't let this happen…not again. I just couldn't believe she went that far. That far to hurt her own blood. I ignored Troy and Chad who were tying to get my attention. When school ended I went straight home.

A/N ok I know short sorry but I have to go babysitt now thank you all who are reviewing they are wonderful reviews! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Abuse

Chapter five

Chapter 5 Gabriella's POV

It was Wednesday…six days after the rape and also my new rape that was happening right now. Ever since then I had a new rape. I stared up at my ceiling letting the tears flow gently down my cheeks. Biting my lips I tried not to cry out. It was causing me pain. The man let out a grunt and got off of me. He did his zipping up.

"Good night princess." He said in a slurry voice kissing my cheek. I just laid in my bed crying, but not letting my sobs escape my lips. I looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and once again I scrubbed myself till I was red. I got out of the shower after washing my hair. I wrapped the towel around me tightly. She had the joy of it. Why did she want me to go through the pain of it twice? I walked out of my room and looked at my bed…

I couldn't sleep in that bed. I got ready for school. School…I've been doing great in. Troy and Chad have been getting worried and today I had to try and prove to them I was A ok. Tomorrow I could eat again, which would be fun.

I looked at my clock as I pulled my socks on. Five…I'm up two hours early. I only got an hour of sleep. Going down stairs I thought of my life. I had work today. I worked as a waitress. I got great tips, but some weren't so great. I sat at the kitchen table for a while just sitting there. I looked at the clock on the stove and got up. I got a cup out of the cup board and filled it up with water. I went to the medicine cabinet carrying the cup and getting out the aspirin bottle and taking two pills out. Holding the two small blue pills in my left hand and carrying the water in my left I walked upstairs and into my mother's room.

I set them on the nightstand by her bed.

"Mother, wake up, you have work." I said shaking her a bit. I went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. I walked out of the bathroom to see her drinking the pills and water. I walked out of the room, but her voice calling my name stopped me. I turned around and looked at her. She was still sitting on her bed with the cup in her hand. The shower running in the back round.

"You look dull this morning." She said. I just stared at her.

"You know I let those men do that to you because I love you." She said standing up placing the cup on her stand.

"GO and get breakfast ready, I'll be down soon." She said wlaking into the bathroom.

Once the door closed I went over and got the cup. I walked downstairs thinking of what she said. She let those men do what they did because she loved me…I don't think she'll ever love me…I only know one true love. My grandma…she showed me the mother loving side, but my mother, that would be a no.

She wouldn't show her love ever. She would for her drinks, but for me never ever. I wouldn't even know the real meaning of love. I wouldn't let it in or come near me. I would only let my grandmother's love in, no one else's.

I walked over to the sink placing the cup in it. I went ahead and started making her, breakfast. I looked at the food. I was hungry, but my stomach growling telling me it wants food had ended along time ago. I could feel my legs nearly give out, but stood pouring her a glass of orange juice. She walked in as I placed the cup on the table and the carton of orange juice in the fridge. She sat down looking at the food then at me. Then she just ate. I went around cleaning as I did every morning.

A wave of dizziness came over me, but I shook it off. I grabbed my book bag without saying good-bye and ran outside. I walked to school with my arms around myself. I was broken yet again. The bruise on my cheek had faded away.

"Gabriella!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and saw Troy running with his book bag towards me. Finally he caught up to me breathing heavily.

"Hey." He said as we started walking and he caught his breath.

"Hey, what's up." I said giving out a fake smile and cheery voice.

"Nothing, just ready for Mr. V's test! Hah! Wait till he sees I get my 90!" Troy said yelling. It got a small giggle out of me. Then another wave came over me. I stopped putting my hand to my head. I felt Troy's hand on my elbow.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep last night." I said pulling my hand away.

"Are you sure? I mean you've been acting weird for the past six days. Chad even came up with a theory." He said smiling as we continued to walk.

"Oh yeah and how does the theory go?" I asked.

"Well he says maybe you were abducted by aliens just like Mulder's sister."

"Mulder?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"Yeah, he watches the X-Files a lot."

"Oh." I said.

"So are you sure you're ok? You look really tired and I'm sorry for saying this, but it looks like you lost weight." It was true, my pants shirts or skirts wouldn't fit on me. They hung loosely around my hips.

"'I'm fine. I've been under a lot of stress and I lost some weight, but I'm going to try and gain it back." I said. It was true I hated having a scrawny body. Feeling my bones agh. (no offense!)

"Good, I hate girls who don't eat." He said as we walked into the crowded groups of kids in the school entry way. I went to my locker he went to his and there was a loud scream coming form Sharpay Evans…nothing unusual.

Homeroom started and ended quickly. It was day 8 on the schedule so Troy, Chad and I had different classes, but we still had lunch together. I walked into the chemistry lab and sat down next to my lab partner. I didn't know much about her except her name was Taylor McKessie.

The teacher was writing something on the board before we started our experiment. I couldn't even hold my pencil and a headache grew in my head. I threw my pencil and rubbed my temples.

"Are you ok?" my lab partner, Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, didn't sleep last night."

"Montez, McKessie, if you will so kindly, you two can come up here and show us how we do this." Mrs. Calomel said angry to us. I got off my stool and wobbly walked up to the front behind Taylor. Taylor was speaking and holding up tubes. My eyes lazily looked at the tubes she held up.

They made a rainbow with the sun shinning off of them. I giggled, but quickly shut up. Looking back at the tubes it looked like she was holding double. I looked at her face and saw her mouth moving, but no words coming out. I looked back at the class. Everything was doubled. I looked around; wanting someone to speak or hear…or whatever was happening I wanted it to stop. When it didn't I screamed.

I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me, but I still couldn't hear anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mrs. Calomel talking, but there were no words. I searched her face to see if she was about to crack a smile, but none. My head ache started to get worse. I grabbed my head and realized I was sweating. I took one last look at everyone and fell to the ground…

At the Hospital No One's POV

Troy, Chad, Taylor and Troy's parents sat in the waiting room.

"I just called her mother. She said she should be here soon." Mr. Bolton said sitting next to his wife.

"Ok, so can you tell us again what happened?" Chad asked Taylor. Taylor was looking at the ground with her head in her hands.

"I had asked her what was wrong, she said she was fine, but didn't get enough sleep. The teacher called us up and told us to show the class how to do the experiment. So we were, well I was. Gabriella was standing there looking. All of a sudden she screamed and…and Mrs. Calomel asked what was wrong, but she shook her head and grabbed her head and then she blacked out." Taylor said telling her story once more.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" a very anger women asked the group.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Bolton and this is my husband. We're Troy's parents, Gabriella's friend." Mrs. Bolton said standing up holding her hand out. Ms. Montez just looked at her hand and then at the three teenagers that were sitting.

"Where the hell is Gabriella." She asked looking back at the two adults.

"Gabriella Montez.!" A doctor yelled.

"Yes, I'm her mother where is she?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Mrs.-." The doctor began saying.

"It's Miss." She corrected him. The groups head turned towards her. They all thought Gabriella had a father.

"Ms. Montez, did you ever notice all the bruises', cuts or scars on Gabriella?" the doctor asked.

"The scars I know about, but the cuts and bruises are new to me." She said. She looked calm about this whole thing.

"Well has she been eating normally?"

"Not that I know of. I'm never home with the job." She said shrugging.

"Ms. Montez, your daughter is about ninety pounds. About sixty pounds under weight." (Yeah totally just using what my doc said, gotta hated em they just rant on and on and on and on! Grrr…oh the story! Yeah I forgot sorry hehe)

"And? Will she be ok?" she asked not really getting the point that her daughter was sixty pounds under weight.

"She will, but I really want her to gain some weight."

"Yes, she will, now can I discharge my daughter please."

"Ma'am I want her to stay here for a while to get her cuts cleaned up, so they don't get infected."

"You know what fine, I don't have time for this." She said walking off. The doctor stood there looking at the group. The group was just staring at the spot Ms. Montez just held.

"She's not awake yet, but if anyone wants to see her, her room is 834, floor eight." The doctor said looking at his clip board and walking away. The three teenagers and two adults got up and went to the room. They all sat in the plastic uncomfortable hospital chairs in the room. That is everyone except Troy. He was standing at the bottom of her bed. He noticed a clip board…her medical clip board. He took it out, but then put it back in not wanting to go through his friend's personal life.

He wrapped his left arm around his body resting his right elbow on it. He put his hand in a fist and rested his head on it, watching his friend lay in bed, looking pale… and so fragile.

A/N ok so I wasn't sure where to end this, but I hope you liked it where I ended it because I was going to end it when Ms. Montez came in:) thank you all for the AMAZING reviews!

Notes;

All grammar mistakes are made by Lisa's! (me)

Some stuff like the whole weight thing was made up by me:)

Ok and I think that's it)


	6. Chapter 6

Abuse

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gabriella's POV

Crap, my head hurts…

I opened my eyes squinting when a bright light stung in my face. I groaned and sat up carefully. I looked at a white room and noticed this wasn't my purple room. It was a hospital room. I started to get worried. What if my mother knew I was here? I looked around the room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Troy, Chad and Taylor sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. They were all sleeping soundly. I lifted up my arm with my IV in and ripped it out to only leave blood trickle down my arm. I pushed back the thin blankets and got out of the bed. My cold feet hit the ground and sent a shiver through me. I walked quietly over to the closet and opened it. My cloths I wore in school were there. I pulled them out and pulled my pants on me under my gown.

I turned my back towards the sleeping people and took the gown off. I pulled on my t-shirt and then my sweater. I grabbed my shoes and pulled one by one on. I went over to the edge of my bed and looked at my clip board. I took it out of its slot and hid it under my jacket. I took one more glance and the sleeping group and walked out of my room. I've done this so many times it was like déjà vu all over again. I walked pass the desk with all the nurses and doctors with my head looking at the ground. Once safely outside I held my head high and walked towards my home. The first thing I did notice was the sun was slowly pecking out of the trees. I was guessing it was morning. I now stood in front of my house. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a key. I opened the door slowly and quietly.

I stepped inside the dark house and closed the door. I tiptoed upstairs and went to my room and locked the door. I sighed as I slumped into my bed. I sat there staring at the ground. They knew…they knew about the cuts and the bruises and probably about the rape. Tears started falling my eyes. I placed my hand under my chin. I sniffled and wiped them away. It was five. I decided to just go shower and make my mother some breakfast.

Stove…why were they invented?

I stood there cooking my mother her breakfast. I had eaten mine gratefully. I turned the stove off and got everything on a tray. Today was her day off so she usually had breakfast in bed. I put my back towards her door and opened it. I placed the tray on her nightstand and straightened up. I looked at her wishing she and I could be a family, a real family. I sighed and went to my room to see if my book bag was here. Nope and my cell phone wasn't either. Hopefully it was in my locker.

I looked at the clipboard that I stole form the hospital. I went over to it and opened it. I read the whole thing and closed it. I turned around and headed for school.

I stood at my locker looking at it. I felt a touch on my shoulder jumped while turning around. It was Troy, Chad and Taylor. They were all staring at me with worried and angry faces. I smiled trying to make them forget about the whole thing of yesterday.

"Hey, guys." I said turning around to open my locker.

"Gabriella, where were you?" Chad asked. He sounded mad.

"Uh, home." I said turning to face him as I opened the locker.

"Gabriella, you're supposed to be in the hospital. We all woke up and no one could find you or your medical board! They all thought you were kidnapped!" Taylor said exclaiming.

"Well, I'm not plus I'm perfectly fine." I said taking my blue bag that was placed in my locker.

"No you're not. Your doctor had said that he found cuts and bruises all over your body and that you were sixty pounds under weight." Troy said.

"Is that all he said?" I asked. I needed to know if he said anything of the rape. It was in the report, but I didn't know if he said it aloud.

"Yes, but were you starving yourself? He said they found no traces of food or drinks in your bloodstream." Chad said.

"Yeah, and where in the world is your dad? You said you had a dad, but your mother said it was missing, no Mrs." Troy said.

"Yeah, speaking of your mother she's really rude." Chad said which he ended up getting a smack form both Troy and Taylor.

"Guys, guys, I'm an active child. Te truth is my parents got divorced. And for the not eating it's a phase I go through. The doctors don't know it because it was never on my medical records. I'm fine." I said closing my locker and putting on my most fakest smile ever and walking away. Once I was out side site I leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling letting the tears form in my eyes.

I took in a deep breath and went into the sea of students, blending in with them like I was a normal child, but I wasn't I was a teenager, who was pregnant with one of my rapist's child…

A/N ok so I wanted to leave it there with you all. See if you were going to kill me or not, hopefully you don't…..

NOW! I have MID-TERMS this week and all next week. I'm not sure yet, but anyhow the mid-terms mean studying and the studying means taking up my writing time. So this is my last chapter before my mid-terms. Idk I might post a small chapter on Saturday, but its fate if I do. And now I better go study:( I really dislike who ever invented mid-terms….

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMZAING REVIEWS!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Abuse

\Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gabriella's POV

I sat in last period, global. My teacher was ranting on about something, but to my interest right now was the floor. I found it interesting. I looked up when I felt someone poking me in my back. I turned around and saw Troy handing me a note. I took it from his tan, soft hands. Turning around in my seat I opened the note and started to read it. he wanted me to meet with him on the roof after last period, which was ending in five minutes. I sighed inside my head trying to figure out of I should go or not.

If I went he would probably ask questions and I wasn't in the mood. I really wasn't the whole day the teachers were asking me if I was ok and things. I told them the same thing over and over again, I'm fine. I looked up at the teacher who was now trying to get the students to calm down because of an argument they had started.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _

I grabbed my head with only hearing the clock and its ticking. I started to panic. What if I passed out again and they took me to the hospital. I shook my head a little and opened my eyes. I could hear everyone again and no sign of the ticking in my head. The bell let out its last ring for the day. I gathered my books and bag and went straight to my locker. I went to my locker and got everything I needed to go home with. I closed my locker and looked around. Everyone was gone.

I leaned my head against my locker wondering I should go or not. I turned and started heading to a flight of stairs and walking up them. Soon I was turning in halls and walking up stairs and finally I felt a breeze. I closed my eyes and opened them walking up the stairs. I turned and saw Troy sitting on the bench reading. I walked up to him folding my arms under my chest. He looked up and smiled and I couldn't help and return that smile. He slid his book bag onto the floor and I took the bag's place.

"So what did you need?" I asked as I looked at the plants that surrounded us.

"Well, I was wondering why you left the hospital. You know that isn't good for you." My head snapped towards him. When did he become my doctor?

"Excuse me." I said looking at him.

"Well, what I meant wa-."

"No, your not my doctor nor my mother to tell me what's good for me and not." I said to him. His head went down looking at the ground ashamed.

"Is that what you needed me for?" I asked him.

"No my parents were still wondering if your parents could come to that bar thing tonight." He asked looking back into my eyes as my eyes darted to the ground.

"No my mom wants me to stay home after yesterday. My dad, well he doesn't live with us as you know." I said lying.

"Oh, well can I ask you something?" I nodded my head and licked my lips as they felt dry.

"What's with you not eating?" he asked. (ok listen to me carefully at the end of this chapter you HAVE to read the a NOTE if you don't then you will not understand the story.)

"It's nothing."

"Well, it's something, Gabi, you've lost weight."

"Troy, stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! The first day of school you told me not to say anything, not to do anything and grabbed my arm, bruising it! Now you're acting all caringly." I yelled standing up.

"I told you I was tired that day. I know it wasn't the best thing, but I'm sorry. I care about you, Gabi."

_I care about you, Gabi._

Thos five words cut through my heart. It wasn't like the cuts that went through my heart it was a gentle cut. A cut that was trying to make me feel loved. My mouth parted as if I was going to say something, but no words came out. What could I say? I never was loved. Never loved, nor cared of. I looked at the ground, but his hand took my chin and made my face and my eyes look into his. His smile…

"I'll…I'll see you Monday." I said clearing my throat running down the stairs. I ran out of the school and ran home.

I closed the front door and slid down it. My hand resting on my stomach. I was tired and I didn't know what to do. What do I do? Did my mother know about this? I'm not sure she does. I heard noise coming from upstairs. Walking up them quietly I saw my bedroom door open. I ran up the rest and went into my room. It was trash. I walked in and bent down. I picked up a broken picture farm of my mother and grandma. Of course I was only three then. My mother never drank then and she loved me there too.

"You whore." I turned around surprised to hear my mother's voice. I turned around standing up. She was standing by my door holding up my medical board.

"Your pregnant." she yelled at me. I could see the anger in her eyes. It was the anger that she had the night she broke five ribs, arm and my leg, but somehow the anger glowed more in her eyes. It was worse then that night. I started backing up as she started walking towards me.

"You fucken slut, you had sex?"

"I didn't have sex! I was raped six times!" I yelled at her. I didn't notice I had tears running down my cheek till I tasted the salty water in my mouth and n my tongue. I felt a sting on my cheek and my head turned to the left, after my mother slapped me. I turned my head and looked at her letting out a sob.

"Never, ever speak to me in that way." She said pointing a finger at me. A minute passed and she grabbed my arm.

"Do you hear me?" I nodded my head quickly.

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"So you prove you are a slut." She said looking at me.

"Like your father." She sneered letting go of my arm.

"Now who's the father?"

"I don't know! Ask one of the men you let me rape every other night! Ask them! You never came to my aid when I yelled for you! I don't know! I'm sixteen and pregnant for what? What did I do? I did nothing! All I did was yell for my own mother's help, but you never came!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Tears streaming down my face I looked at her.

"You ungrateful child. I kept you and I let those men rape you because I love you." She said.

"Because you love me? Because she loves me people. I rather die then stand here next to you!" I yelled her. I pushed the limit and now I was going to pay.

She grabbed my ear and pulled it. She walked out of my room with me following. She threw me against the wall and I slumped to the floor. My back hurt. I was now on my fours trying to get up, but she kicked me in the ribs. She gave me a couple of good kicks and then that's when she kicked me hard that I started rolling down the stairs. Finally my body hit the floor with a thump.

"Well, sweetie, then let that child you have die first and save it the trouble for being raised by a fat, slut like yourself." She said from the top and turning away. I cried as she turned the lights off.

The only lights that were on were the sun rays that leaked through the curtains that were closed. I cried for an hour I think before getting up. Once I was half ways up the stairs the door bell rung and I wasn't intending to go down. It hurt too much to breath.

"Who is it?" I yelled from my spot trying to sound cheerful.

"Gabriella, it's me, Chad, Taylor and Troy!" I hard Chad yell. I looked at my mother's door. It didn't open and I looked down at myself. I looked alright. I looked as if I just got out of bed with my crumpled cloths. I slowly walked down the stairs and opened the door. I didn't know what my face looked like. I stepped outside closing the door behind me as I did. I looked at the three people.

"Hey, what's up?" Chad said giving me a hug. I closed my eyes, but then opened them widely and backed away from him against my door. He looked at me weirdly, but then smiled.

"So we were wondering if you wanted to come over to my house. We always have movie night at my house on Fridays, want to come?" Troy asked looking at me. I looked at Troy and Chad and then at Taylor. I never knew they were friends.

"Uh, well I would love too, but-."

"No you can't get your way out of this. You have to come. We want you to meet some people." Taylor said.

"Ok, when?" I asked.

"Well, now." Taylor said shrugging.

"Ok, let me go get changed. Just wait here."

"Oh, and bring pajama's!" Taylor yelled as I walked in. I nodded my head and ran up stairs. My body was aching and so was my stomach, but I ignored it. I went and packed a bag for over night. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked almost normal, except that my eyes were puffy and I was preg-. I looked down at me stomach and put my hand on it.

I knew that I was raped and the baby was a product of rape, but I still loved it. My hand went immediately over my stomach, what if my mom killed it? I shook my head and went into my mother's room. She was lying in bed watching T.V.

"Mother, I'm going out." I said looking at her. She brought the wine she had in her hands and took a sip.

"Good and don't come home tonight, I'm throwing a party." I nodded my head and closed the door. I walked down the stairs ignoring my body's protest. I put on the fakest, but realistic smile and opened the front door and closed it.

We walked a couple of blocks to Troy's house and finally opened the door to reveal six sleeping bags on the living room floor. We walked in and saw three people sitting on the ground talking.

(OK, KELSI and JASON WILL NOT BE IN THIS! I'M NOT SURE, BUT I DON'T THINK THEY WILL!)

"Hey, what's up!" Chad yelled giving the blond hair boy with a hat on a high five and same with the guy that had his arm wrapped around a blond girl.

"Chad calm down." I heard Mr. Bolton's voice yell. My eyes widened, he was at the hospital. What if he and his wife asked questions?

"Hi, my name is Sharpay Evan and this is my twin Ryan." The blond girl was now in front of me and I jumped a little. I held my hand out and she shook it. She gave a smile and giggle and then sat down next to her boyfriend I guess.

I looked at Troy who was laughing along with Taylor.

"My name's Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend." The guy said from his seat. I nodded my head and sat down on the couch slowly. They all started discussing on what movie to watch, finally they voted on. I sat quietly and that's when Mrs. And Mr. Bolton came in. they saw me and I quietly stood up.

"Gabriella, oh my god, we were so worried about you!: Mrs. Bolton said giving me a hug. She laid a hand on my back and I winced, but I wasn't going to let it show.

"Oh my, you have a bump on your back." She said pulling away. I nodded my head.

"Here, Jack go get the first AID kit. Let me look at it." she said looking at me.

"No thanks, my mom looked at it before I left." I said putting my hands up.

"Gabriella, I'm a nurse I just want to check it out." Mrs. Bolton said stepping closer to me.

"NO!" I yelled. She looked startled.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said covering my mouth as tears ran down my face. I started moving towards the door. I opened it and bolted right out of the house. I was running, but I knew I couldn't go home; my mom was throwing a party. I ran to the park. It was dark, but I was ok. You couldn't call where I lived a home. All you could call it was a dump. I sat on the grass holding my legs to my chest. My body aching from the running. I always ran form home and stayed at the park for the night then I would return home and get beaten up at.

I rocked myself back and forth, back and forth, back and forth….

A/N ok so I want to thank EVERYONE! For the reviewing! I have 92 review and I've only written six chapters! I'm so happy! Haha.

NOTE! Ok so in the last chapter everyone knows about her bruises and cuts, well lets just say that they all forgot about it ok? Because I need them to forget, so they all forgot. Their memory is lost. Lol.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep the fantastic reviews coming please:)


	8. Chapter 8

Abuse

Chapter 8

A/N ok so yeah, Chad, Troy and Taylor never ever heard about Gabriella's scars, bruises and stuff ok!

Chapter 8 Gabriella's mom (Jane) POV

My daughter left with her…friends. I let out a small laugh and got off my bed. I turned off the T.V. I was watching and went downstairs. I looked at the bottom of the stairs as I walked down them. That's where my only daughter laid moments before. I shook my head trying to tell myself that she brought it upon herself. I looked in the fridge. It was full with beer and food. I grabbed a bottle of cores light and went upstairs to shower.

I peeled off my cloths and looked at the mark on my abdomen. The date scared into my skin. I tore my finger away from it and went on to shower. Washing my hair I closed my eyes and saw everything repeating. I knew every detail of my rape. Every detail, even the time and spot. The guy smelt like cologne. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed for the party. Nothing to do I went into my daughters room.

I looked at the mess I had made in it earlier on. I felt a pang of anger rise in me, but the anger wasn't towards her, it was towards me. I went over and sat down on her bed. Every time I beat her I would have second thoughts of doing it, but I didn't want her to grow up to be like her father.

_So you teacher her how to hurt. How to not love or trust anyone._

I shook my head trying to get that little voice in my head to shut up. Over the years I had nightmares of the rape and they were going to repeat because of her. She looked exactly like him. Reminding me every day of what happened to me. I shook my head as the door bell rang. Well the whore wasn't going to be here tonight so I was aloud to have my fun.

Gabriella's POV

I let out my breath and wiped away my tears. I groaned in defeat and laid back in the grass and as I did my body told me how bad it ached. The air was cool in the January air. I looked up at the stars and watched them. I wondered where they ended. Probably never. I always thought that when people died that they would go to a star and stay there. There soul would rest their watching over their loved ones. I took a few moments watching them glow in the light.

I closed my eyes wondering where to go. I couldn't go home and…I didn't know. My slid over my stomach hoping that this kid was alive. I know your all thinking why the hell does she care about this kid?

Well truthfully, it hurts to think my mother let me get raped and now I'm pregnant. This kid was probably here because he or she was to probably find the cure for cancer, or the common cold. Who knows…?

"Gabriella!" I shot up in the grass and then I regretted that too. I winced, but only for a second. I turned around and saw everyone running towards me.

Fantastic…

I stood up as they reached me.

"Gabi, why did you run off like that?" Taylor asked putting her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I just…my mom looked at it already. I'm fine really." I said looking at them all.

"Ok, let's go back to the house, guys." Mr. Bolton said. We all walked back silently, but I kept glancing at Sharpay who stared at me strangely. I just focused on the houses before us.

The next day…

I woke up and groaned. I turned over in my sleeping bag and looked at the clock. Five in the morning. I had to go. I got out of the bag and went to change into some clean cloths. In the bathroom I looked in the mirror. There was a bump on my back, but hopefully it would go down. I pulled my shirt over it and walked out of the bathroom and got my things. I walked home and once I did get home I looked around the living room. It was trashed. I ignored it and went to the kitchen dropping my things off in the corner and started cooking breakfast and cleaning up.

By the time I was done cleaning the breakfast was ready and I got it on a plate and tray and went upstairs. I usually never knock on the door, because I never think about it. I opened the door looking down at the tray.

"Mom, Here's your breakfast." I said to her looking up. I dropped the tray wordily.

The glass and plate shattered as it hit the ground and the juice splattered onto my shoes. My mouth hung open, not able to get a word out, my body paralyzed…

A/N ok so who liked this chapter? Woot! Haha, well I'm sorry it soooooo short, but I felt this is where it was the best where I could leave it. it was either this or a much more and when I say more ui mena more eviler cliff hanger. So I decided to be nice and give you the nice one….if you can call it nice.

I want to thank Haunted Whisper for the idea with going into Gabriella's mothers mind.

Thank you ALL you the amazing reviews!!

Also POLL time!

Do you think Gabriella's baby should live, yes or no?

What do you think happened in the end of this chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

Abuse

Chapter nine

Thank you all for all the reviews. That chapter made the most and I'm surprised about it! lol well I better get on with this chapter

Chapter 9 Gabriella's POV

"Oh my god…MOM!" I ran over to her bed placing two finger under her jaw. I felt a weak pulse, but there was one. I looked down at her there was blood a lot of it. I placed a hand over the wound that the blood was gushing from. My right had gone for the phone. I dialed 911 with my bloody fingers.

"Uh, this is Gabriella Montez, My mom Jane Montez, is bleeding. I don't know what happened." I said crying into the phone.

"Ok, sweetie, is she awake?"

"No, no she's not, but there's a lot of blood. There's a pulse and it's weak. She's about thirty-four." I said placing the phone between my ear and shoulder. I got a pillow and tore off the pillow case and put it over wound. I never felt this worried. The ache in my body was forgotten, my child wondering if it was alive or not was forgotten. Everything was forgotten. I told the lady the house street etc. I hung up the phone and tears started forming in my eyes, but I was going to be strong. My mother always said weak people would never make it in this world. Of course I was three and she was trying to cheer me up. It was one of her nicer moments in my life towards me.

I heard sirens and then the front door opening. I yelled, "We're in here!" three men came up with an Aid kit. I stepped back and watched as they worked on my mom's body.

I sat in the back of the ambulance and looked at my mother. There was an IV in her left arm and tape over the needle to hold it in place. The small bag that was connected to the needle resting on her stomach. A man was holding his hand over her left shoulder trying to slow down the bleeding. Suddenly the ambulance came to a stop and I stepped out walking beside them as they brought my mother into the ER. A nurse stopped me to ask questions. I sat in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair in the waiting room.

"Gabriella Montez?" my head shot up from the spot I was looking at from the ground. I stood up playing with my fingers.

"I'm Doctor Neal's. I treated you the other day when you came in from school." I didn't say anything, but looked at him with a blank face.

"I…I just wanted to know why did you run? Were you afraid of something?" he asked looking at me.

"NO, I just don't like hospitals. I never did. I was feeling fine, I didn't know why they brought me in." I said shrugging.

"You do know your pregnant right?" He asked me raising his right eyebrow. Or was…I could be "was pregnant" and not "Are pregnant"

"Uh, yeah, sir, can we not do this now, my mom is in surgery and I just don't want to talk about the report." I said. He nodded his head.

"But, I just wanted to know if you could run a test. I fell down the stairs in school the other day and I just wanted to make sure…" I said trailing off looking at a wall.

"Sure, just tell a nurse to page me when your ready." He said wlaking off. I turned around and looked around. I heard my name being called and I turned around hoping to meet the doctor, but I met with Troy's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him as he came up.

"Well, we could ask you the same thing." He said looking at me.

"We?"

"Yeah everyone is in the parking lot." I nodded my head not bothering to ask how they knew I was here.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I just when I got home I went into my moms room and …and there she was lying on her bed stabbed in her left shoulder." I said pointing to the ground as if she was right in front of me. I sat down in the chairs and laid my head in my hands.

"Gabi, it's ok to cry." Troy said all of a sudden putting his arms around me. I shook my head no taking in a shaky breath.

"I can't. My mom always said that people, who cried, would never make it in this world. I'm not crying. I won't allow it." I said closing my eyes.

"I always thought people who cried always showed their emotions, greatly."

"Yeah, well that's pathetic." I said looking at him. His arms went to his knees leaning on them. I looked at the ground and heard the people that wanted to be friend me running towards us. I looked at them, but I didn't explain.

"Jane Montez." I looked at the doctor and stood up. I asked him if we could o somewhere more private. We went into a room where he explained everything to me.

Troy's POV

I watched as Gabriella and the doctor walked away. What she said was a bit harsh, but I was ignoring it because her mother was just stabbed.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked sitting down in a chair.

"Her mother was stabbed. She's alright though." I said. That's all I could. I looked at the room where they had gone into. I saw the door open up and I perked up. I watched as Gabriella left and walked over to the nurse's desk. Her mouth was moving and she smiled. The nurse nodded her head and picked up the phone and then hanging up. They exchanged words and Gabriella smiled wlaking away.

"Where do you think she's going?" Taylor asked.

"Beats me…"

Three Hours later…

Three hours we were waiting for her. Finally she should up coming out form an elevator with a blank face expression. I tried looking into her eyes, but you couldn't really read them. She had built walls up around them and I'm guessing she built them strong enough so no one could get through them.

Sharpay's POV

Once Gabriella walked out of the elevator doors I looked at her. She looked broken. I remember how that felt. I watched as she walked to a door. I got up, but told no one to even follow us. I followed her into a room. There I found her sitting in a chair far from her mothers' bed. I was confused, why she wasn't next to her mother's bed. I pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a small voice looking at her. She was biting on her pinky finger looking at her mother's bed.

"Um, she has a concussion. A bump on her head and then her stab wound. It'll be ok…eight stitches." She said looking at me.

"I asked if YOU were alright."

"I'm fine, why?" she asked.

"Just wondering…you look lost."

"Well, I look lost because my mother was just stabbed." She said her hand gesturing to the bed. I looked over at the bed and saw her mother just laying there sleeping peacefully.

"How's the baby?" I asked looking into her face.

A/N……DUN DUN DUN!!!!! HAHA, ok so woo! Fun chapter eh? Yeah it's fun. OHOK! Now the reviews! Oh my god! There were so MANY and I didn't even expect that many form a two page chapter! I want to thank you ALL! ALSO I wanted to thank the NEW comers in this story. Thank you for looking into this story!

SO the baby thing will be revealed in the next chapter! I hope you all love it!


	10. Chapter 10

Abuse

Chapter 10

WARNING: ok so I counted up the votes and everything! So the baby alive or not thing will be revealed. zanessalvr! Now you pointed out to me that it would change the plot of the story, it won't really, I mean it won't change I promise you that.

Chapter 10 Gabriella's POV

I looked at her strangely. How did she know? Wait- just act like you have no idea.

"What baby?" I asked her turning my head back to my mothers' bed.

"The one that you're carrying." She said simply. The room was silent and the only thing heard was the beeping of my mothers' monitors. I opened my mouth ten times, but never said a word. I didn't know what to do. Do I tell her? Would she think of me as a slut…whore…maybe she would tell the guys and they wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Crap why in the hell did I choose to have friends in this school. What was the difference in this school and my others? Maybe it was because I actually feel welcomed at this school. Ok just tell her you have no idea what's she's saying and all will be fine!

"How did you know?" I heard myself say. I looked at my hands and played with them. My voice sounded cracked and raspy. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Well, for one I looked in your medical clip board." I heard her answer.

"How? Everyone was asleep when I woke up." I said turning my head towards her and titling it.

"Everyone fell asleep and I was curious…and nosey so I looked. I opened it and just saw pregnant. Then I closed it feeling I invaded your privacy too much. So how is it?" she asked. I looked into her eyes. I wanted to know if I could trust her. Really, really trust her.

(I am so sorry for the people who wanted the baby to die, and I hope you all keep on reading this story and I promise you this it will not change the whole plot)

"It's alive, uh, but they don't really know if it's going to make it. I kind of fell down the stairs. They have to keep a close eye on me and the baby for the next three months." I said while staring at my mothers' bed.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry." She said touching my hands, making me stopping playing with them. I looked at her.

"Why aren't you going to call me a slut or whore?" I asked her.

"I don't have a reason." She said looking at me weirdly. I stood up and looked down at her.

"I'm pregnant at age sixteen, that's why!" I said to her. I walked full speed out of the hospital door leaving her in my mom's room. As I was walking out of the hospital out of the corner of my eye, I saw Troy stand up from his chair. Keeping my head held high I walked home. Finally I got home and I went into her room. The sheets on her bed were taken off and brought to the crime lab. The police were here while I was in with my mom.

I wondered who did this to her. The doctor had told me she had fought the person off and had gotten some of their skin under nails so hopefully they would be able to find the person. She was raped. Again…she was violated the way she had been sixteen years ago. Like I had been a week ago. I got up and re-made her bed with new sheets. When she got back she would be a wreck and I knew it. I looked at her full length mirror and turned to the side. My eyes rested on my stomach.

I wondered what it would look like…would it look like its father or me. I wondered what it would act like…how would I act towards it.

That was my deepest fear, turning into my mother. I brought and hand up and creased my stomach. It was still in the small form I had seen this morning. I dropped my hand to my side and walked over to my mom's dresser. I picked up her favorite perfume and sat on the chair beside her dresser. My fingers traced the bottle.

When little girls are five or around that age, they sit on their beds watching their mother get ready, sitting at their dresser applying their make up. Then once they were out of the room they would jump of the bed and took their little legs and climbed onto the chairs and looked at the stuff their mother had just used. And they copy what their mother had done. Their mother would walk in seeing their daughter applying the lipstick all over their face. They would smile and pick their daughter up and laugh at her silliness.

I never had that…I never had my mother laughing at my silliness. I wish I had. I looked up into her dresser mirror and saw the traces of the wetness that my tears had left on my cheeks. I sniffled and cleared my throat. I set the perfume bottle and got up. I walked to the door and closed the door and turned the lights off.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I turned around and saw a figure standing by my window…

A/N, looks around…… ok, well I'm going to leave it there, because I am beat! I ahd my first two mid-terms today and I want to post crazy lives and chances in this life time. I want to thank everyone for their reviews again! They brighten my day up really they do! Now for the people that wanted the baby dead I'm so sorry! But I promise you the plot of this story will NOT change! I promise you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Abuse

Chapter 11

A/N: I'm guessing I need to make the cliff hangers more harder. You all got the last cliff hanger!

Chapter 11 Gabriella's POV

I turned to my left and flicked the light switch on and breathed out. Strange I didn't even know I wasn't breathing. I stood by the door, still looking at the figure. How in the world did he get in here?

"Hey." He said looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking over to my dresser and putting my cell phone on it.

"Well, I followed you. I went in to see Sharpay, but she wouldn't say anything. So I followed you and here I am."

"You climbed my tree, I'm guessing." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah. You just…I think you shouldn't be alone right now. No one should be alone after what happened."

"Troy, I've been taking care of my self for…my whole life. I think I can take care of myself." I said to him.

"Yeah, but that guy who stabbed your mother is still out there he can come back here."

"Bolton, he can't do anything to me. Plus I know he wouldn't come back. Who the hell would come back after they know the police is involved. Now I know your trying to be all…all helpful, but I would love it if you left. I'm not some girl who wants pity from anyone." I said turning and heading to my closet. I could feel him behind my back. He heat was giving off and I could feel it. I just wanted to be alone. Alone to cry my heart out.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be alone." He whispered. I turned around and that's exactly when I noticed how close he was.

"I don't need you to be my father." I said, trying to keep my voice under control.

"I don't want to be your father."

"Bolton, leave now." I said keeping my stand.

"Gabriella, I just want to make sure your ok." He said. I looked into his baby blue eyes. I could see the concern in his eyes. I just wanted to yell out, I'm not fine. My mother is abusing me and lets men rape me and now I'm pregnant. I couldn't, children services would be here and I didn't want to go through all the questioning again.

"I…I'm fine Troy, I promise you that. I'll see you in two days." I said looking into his eyes.

Troy's POV

I searched her brown eyes, trying to find a way. I couldn't see anything. You couldn't read her eyes or her face expression. She built walls up around her and I don't think she every let them done. But the first day I saw her she had them up pretty high. Some of the bricks had fallen down allowing a couple of friends in, but since I saw her leave the hospital I think she put some of the bricks up. She picked them up and stacked them up again.

"Ok, bye." I said. I walked over to her door and opened it. I looked back at her trying to see if I could her…no I couldn't. I walked out her bedroom door and closed it. Walking down the stairs, I saw I bare the hallway walls were. I passed the living room, but something made me stop. I walked in and saw well…nothing. Parents would usually have pictures of their kids and them on the walls, tables and on top of the fire place. Gabriella's mom had nothing up. My eyes traveled up to the stairs. I looked at them, my eyes tracing the blank pale blue walls. I cleared my throat and walked to the front door. I placed my hand on the door knob, my hand touching the cold handle. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

I started walking home in the moon light. Thinking of the blank walls, but hey, I couldn't judge they just moved here, maybe they didn't have them out yet.

Gabriella's POV

It was Monday morning and my mother had come home yesterday. The doctors had given her the morning after pill and told her to take it easy. Her shoulder killed her and she took pain killers. My fear was she would get hooked to them. She gave up drinking for a week. That meant a week of no abuse. I still had to tell her about the baby that was still alive, but I wasn't going to say anything till the third month when I made sure it was ok.

I looked in my mirror before walking out of my room. I went downstairs, taking everything off the stove. I got eveyrhting on the tray and went upstairs. There my mother was sitting up. I stood there for a moment. She stared blankly at the walls ahead of her. In the pit of my stomach I could feel sorrow. I looked at her. She looked lost. It made me tear up, but I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

When they told her that she was raped, she cried, for hours. I sat there in the chair and watched her. I wanted to get up and hug her, but I was scared. I walked over to her bed and set the tray down. She turned her head and I saw her puffy tear stained face. She had been crying. I turned around and went ahead to school. My bag on my shoulder, I looked at the ground as I walked, glancing up once in a while to make sure I didn't bump into any one.

My morning sickness was starting. I stopped and looked ahead. Everyone was happy and I now was putting on my act. My fake smile. I walked pass everyone and went to my locker. I haven't cried once. Not once for anything. Today was my first day of P.E .I walked towards the school and sat in homeroom. Once the bell rang I walked out and changed in the bathroom, due to the bruises I had. The bump I had, the swelling went down on it. I walked out of the girls bathroom and out onto the field.

I stood next to Troy and everyone. Sharpay kept looking at me and when I looked at her I looked forward. I wondered if she told any one.

"Ok, so I want everyone to run, ten laps." Mrs. Robinson said to the group.

Everyone groaned and started running I was about too, but Sharpay stopped me. She dragged me to the teacher.

"Mrs. Robinson, we can't run we have our periods and there really, heavy." She said explaining to Mrs. Robinson. She nodded her head. Sharpay and I went to sit at the top of the bleachers. I smiled a little remembering my first day here.

"Ok, listen I know, you think I told people, but I didn't." she started out as we sat down. I turned my head and looked at her. I knew she was telling the truth.

"I know, I just don't get why you're my friend." I said quietly to her.

"Well, I know what your going through." She said. I turned my head to her. Her head was facing the track that the students were running.

"I five, when my step-dad was abusing me. He never raped me of course, but he made me touch him and such. I remember building my walls up and making sure no one could read anything about me. The bruises I hide. I never let my mother see me in a bathing suit. When ever we went swimming I didn't go and stayed home. Finally three years after the abusing started, I couldn't take it. I told my mom, showed her everything. He was arrested and I never saw him again. I slowly let my walls down and I forgot about it and pushed it into my past. The first time I saw you I looked into your eyes. Closed off, you had them closed off."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. No one abuses me." I said shaking my head.

"It's a lie."

"It's not, it's the truth, I never was or am being abused. I'm a normal child like everyone else." I said standing up at the bell rung.

I walked into the locker room and sat on the bench. I had free period next so I didn't really care. The room was empty and I started changing.

"Gabriella, what the hell are those?" I heard someone say form behind me. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and turned around to see Mrs. Robinson.

"nothing." I said pulling on my shoes.

"They sure look like something." She said walking over to me.

"With all due respect, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm just an active child. I fall a lot." I said to her grabbing my bag and shutting my gym locker.

"But there was a mark on your arm; it looked like a hand shape."

"I was about to fall down the stairs when my dad caught me." I said walking past her. I walked in the empty halls and went to the theater room as Mrs. Darbus called it. I smiled and looked at the big hall. I walked down the aisles and up the stage. I placed my bag near the piano and sat down on the bench. My hands traced the keys. I like dot sing when I was stressed.

I pressed the keys closing my eyes. Falling into the melody I was playing. I opened my mouth and sang along with the melody. I stopped and slumped over. I hated this world so much. I just hated it. My mom had to suffer once with her rape, producing me and then she had to get raped again. I started sniffling and letting my tears fall. I didn't care any more.

I thought back to what Sharpay had said. I wasn't alone, but then I realized she wasn't raped, or the product of a rape. More tears spilled onto the piano. I didn't know what to do any more. The advice I had for myself was long broken. The 'no having friends' one was gone, long gone. I have friends now and I'm getting too attached them too quickly.

I wanted to pull myself away before I did get attached. I sat there sobbing. I heard footsteps and started to use my sleeve as a tissue. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me up form the bench. I found myself in Troy Bolton's arm trying to stop sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. This was against my rules. I had to stop, but I felt safe…I felt safe with him.

"No, no, no." I said trying to get out of his arms, but he only kept his grip on me.

"NO!" I yelled I finally pulled away and slumped to the floor. He knelt down next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I just…I just came here, to um, to think. I'm a bit stressed, from…everything. I don't cry. I mean I do, but not like this." I said rambling on.

Troy's POV

I watched her as she rambled on and on. My mind had flashed back to the first day. She walked in with such confidence. She had smart come backs and she stood her ground. She seemed like…like…well I don't know. I couldn't, but smile. She had changed since the first say of school. Like I said before her wall was coming down bit, by bit and she didn't want it too.

I noticed her then stand and up and I did too. We said nothing, but walk to class. I kept looking at her. Something wasn't right, but I wasn't about to say anything. Her empty walls still bothered me…

A/N: ok so no cliff hanger. Now I just wanted to let everyone know that the whole thing was planned! Even with gabi's pregnancy! It was all planned. So basically this story isn't changing in any way. It's all planned ahead of time. Thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Abuse

Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Gabriella's POV

The rest of the day I tried avoiding Troy, but I couldn't. I walked in the front door of my house and felt the emptiness. I placed my bag on the floor and ran up the stairs. I opened my mothers door and peeked in. I walked in and pricked up the tray she had this morning. She was sleeping. I looked at her. Her face winced as if she was in pain. She then let out a cry and I started to leave, but she kept mumbling, for the person to stop. She broke out in thrashing. I set the tray back down and sat on the edge of the bed.

I brought her to sit up and she slowly stopped thrashing and she went into cries. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake crying, but she felt so helpless. Finally she stopped and I placed her back against the bed. I got up and went downstairs with the tray. I dumped it in the sink and leaned against it.

Why did I help her? She never helped me. She let me get raped.

I took in a breath and looked out the sliding doors. The sun was shinning through the glass slide doors. I walked over to them and looked out at the backyard. The leaves falling off the trees and hanging colors, gave everyone the clue that October was here. My second month had begun. I turned around and went upstairs, gathering all the laundry. I went into the washing room and put in a load. I sat on top of the dryer doing my math homework. i placed my books down on the washing machine and looked into space.

I was pregnant. I want kids, yeah, but now? At age sixteen? My guess was the baby would be due in some time in June. What would I do? I shook my head not wanting to think about it any more. I heard the doorbell ring, but I ignored it staring. It rung again and again and again. I hoped off the dryer and jogged to the door. I threw it open looking at Ryan, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Troy and Zeke. I just looked at them.

"Hey, Gabriella." Taylor said smiling at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We need a reason to see our new friend?" Zeke asked.

"No, I just…" I said trailing off.

I couldn't get attached…I wouldn't…

"Bye." I said just closing the door on them. I locked the door and walked back to the washing room. I regretted closing the door on them. I did, I really did, but I couldn't allow myself to feel. I wouldn't allow myself to feel, or…or have anyone.

Taking care of myself for sixteen years was hard enough. I sat on the dryer and pulled my knees up to my chest. I leaned against the wall and played with my hands. Nothing was the same anymore. I was different. Where was my ruddiness? Where was my advice? Where was my advice…

The buzzer on the washer machine took me out of my thoughts. I looked at it for awhile and then put a new load in hanging up the wet cloths.

I went into the kitchen and cooked some dinner for my mom. I got two glasses out of the cup board and filled one with water and the other with coke. I set them on the tray along with her two pills and got the food. I walked up stairs and went into her room where she was still sleeping. I set the tray on the table and straightened up.

"Mom, your dinner is here." I said. I walked out and as I did I saw her sit up in bed. She would return to normal I hoped.

I went to bed hearing her cries and pleas for help. I just laid there in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and turned to my left side. I stared out the balcony doors. They were locked, but the moon was shinning light through them. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Every night was like that, for three months straight. My mother had gone back to work and then she would go straight to the bar. She came home drunker every night. She would then come home and hit me, but never near my stomach, yea my child made it through the first three months and hopefully for the next ones. I heard the heart beat the other day. It sounded strong. So my mother, hit my, but again never near my stomach. I did extra work around the house. Every time I had gym Mrs. Robinson had always watched me as I changed, but I learned from then to keep an extra shirt under my school shirt. She never saw any more of my bruises'.

I avoided my 'friends' and so far it was doing well. I ate lunch in the library at the back section where no one would come. I kept my weight gaining from everyone. Of course I didn't even look pregnant. Everyone thought I was just gaining weight. Teachers would tell me I was looking good. I would nod my head and leave. I sat in the library again, eating my apple while reading a pregnancy book we always had in the library.

"A pregnancy book?" I heard a person ask. I looked up and sat Troy sitting down next to me.

"You know if I knew better, you've been avoiding us all lately. Chad once again has a theory." He said smiling. I couldn't help, but mile back.

"Oh yeah and what is it this time?" I asked.

"That you were once again abducted." He said smiling. I smiled a bit and then looked down at my book.

"What's with the book?" he asked.

"My mom's pregnant." and no people my mother isn't pregnant.

"Oh…so why haven't you been with us lately?" he asked.

"Um, I've been busy. You know tomorrow's the last day of school." I said trying to get off that subject.

"Yeah, winter vacation. You happy for it?" he asked.

"Yeah." So we sat in silence for the rest of the period. I liked the silence.

I walked home that day feeling something was going to be different. I walked up to the front door and went to my bag and got my keys out. I inserted them into the door and that's when I heard the yelling. I opened the door and saw a tall man, maybe 6 foot 5'. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was in a suit…a business suit. I looked at my mother and the man fighting.

"EXUSCE ME!" I yelled over them.

"Well, there you go! The whore is home!" my mother yelled. I looked at the man then at my mother. Oh god…what if she brought him here to rape me. That hadn't happened in three months.

"Well, bitch, this is where you get your looks from." She sneered.

"What?" I asked.

"It's your father dumb ass." She slurred.

A/N sits under desk is it ok? Ok well, I hope you all liked the chapter, big surprise I know:), but don't be mad! Its all going to be good…I think…well anyhow I was wondering if anyone was reading this any more. shrugs I don't know, well thank you all whop reviewed the last chapter!!


	13. Chapter 13

Abuse

Chapter 13

A/N I'm updating early because I am happy!

Chapter 13 Gabriella's POV

My father…

I burst up in my spot of the bed. I looked down at my pillow and then at my door. A dream. A nightmare. Whatever you can call it was what you thought. What you wanted. My dream was wanting a father so bad. It was Saturday and I was going over to Troy's during lunch yesterday in the library, we promised each other…well more like I promised him I would go over to his house and hang out with him all day with the gang and sleep over since I sort of ruined the last one.

I got up and showered and packed a bag for the night. Picking up my phone and bag on the way out of my room I looked at my mom's door. I could hear the moaning and groaning. It made me sick. She was in there with a man and surprisingly this one didn't leave at five in the morning. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs. I walked outside into the slightly cool air. The bag over my shoulder I put my phone in my pocket. I was wearing sweats since my cute jeans wouldn't really fit me any more.

Finally after my wonder of thoughts I got to Troy's house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Mr. Bolton. I walked into the living where the curtains were closed and the gang was sitting on the floor. I took a seat next to Ryan and watched them as they talked.

"Ok, movie time. Which movie are we watching?" Zeke asked.

"Well, since it was the girls turn we picked out some very fun movies." Sharpay said smiling and going to her bag.

"Oh god, guys we came for a boring night!" Chad yelled flopped down and looking at the ceiling.

"Oh shut up." Taylor said kicking his foot.

"Ow! That's abuse! MR. BOLTON!" Chad yelled

"Dude, shut up." Troy said laughing.

"Ok, so we have, A Cinderella story, 13 going on 30, John Tucker must Die and titanic." Sharpay said pulling out three movies.

"OH, OH, lets watch Titanic!" Chad said popping up from his spot.

"Not going to comment on that dude." Ryan said.

'Oh, god I'm dating a weirdo!" Taylor said shaking her head.

"Oh come on let's watch titanic."

"No way am I sitting through that!" Troy said.

"Oh come on Troy, PLEASE?!" I said begging and actually speaking for the first time.

"What I never seen Titanic before. I always hear people saying it's a tear jerking thing! I want to see It." I said. We decided on watching the movie. Surreally I was crying and so were Sharpay and Taylor. I wondered if Sharpay had thought about…well my pregnancy, but right now I felt normal and I didn't feel like going back to an outsider.

We went into the other movies and ate A LOT of food. I was full. We all fell asleep around mid-night…well I didn't. I laid awake on the floor while everyone's even breaths filled the room. I turned around stared at the ceiling. I couldn't take it. I got out of my sleeping bag and got my shoes on. I grabbed my sweater and walked out into the backyard. I saw a swing set and smiled. I loved swing sets, I always did and do. I walked off the deck and onto the grassy area. I sat on the cold sing and just stared at the stars. My back was to the house and I looked at my feet.

"There beautiful." I said hearing footsteps.

"No, fair I wanted to care you." He laughed. I smiled and looked over my shoulder. Troy was behind me. I felt his hand on my back and giving me a push.

"You know when I woke up I thought you went home, but then I noticed your bag was still here." He said giving a small laugh and giving me another push.

"Well, I'm still here." I yelled a bit when I went up into the fresh air.

"I have a story to tell you." He said.

"A story?" I asked as he pushed me.

"Yeah, it looks like you've never heard a story before, I might be wrong, but you know what I'm going to tell you one."

I sat in the swing as he pushed me, waiting for him to speak.

"You like the stars huh?" he asked.

"Is this part of your story?"

"Yes."

"I like them."

"Good. When I was little I would stay at my Grandma's farm in the country. You could see the stars. The sky was filled with them. I would sit outside on the porch and watch them. They glowed all the time. In the distance I saw some fading away. I remember one night I had asked my grandma why did stars grow and why did it look like there were so many. She had said that stars are billions of years old and that old stars are traveling through time. She also said that souls traveled up to them and the stars held them there. Saying that the souls were kept alive by the glowing. So then on I would look at the stars wondering if my grandma and grandpa are up there. I would always see one two stars shinning brightly and I knew it was them…Like my story?" he asked.

"You believe in that stuff?" I asked as he slowed down the swing. His stomach and chest were touching my back. I turned my head to look at him. He was close.

"Yeah, why you don't?"

"I just…um, I'm not much of a believer." I said looking at the grass.

"Oh."

"But, if your grandma says it's true then…I can believe. I remember my grandma saying something similar to that. It was my bed time story."

"Good." He said smiling. He bent down and I looked over my shoulder. His nose was touching mine. I could see his crystal baby blue eyes looking straight into mine. I slowly closed them as I felt him lean in. his lips touched mine and I could feel…I felt like…well, I couldn't ell what I felt…I never felt love…was this love? I could feel excitement and electricity flow through my veins. We kissed and kissed and then we pulled apart.

My eyes stayed closed for a while and I opened them. His hand was under my chin. He was smiling brightly.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile." He said smiling.

"I'm glad you did." I said. We leaned into for another kiss.

Three months, we've been going out three months now. Of course when ever he kissed he laid his hands on me, but I had to stop him from putting his hands on my hips because then you could feel the bump. I was six months pregnant. The kid started kicking a month ago. It was like a play pin in there.

I turned over in my bed and looked at the clock. It was five in the afternoon. It was now January, but it wasn't at all cold here. My mother was…well I don't even know how she's doing. When ever I made breakfast I was to leave it by the door because some guy was over. Eh what ever. I pushed the blankets off of me and got dressed. I had a feeling something good was going to happen. I pulled on sweats and a hoodie. I opened my door and heard shouting. I walked out into the hallway and started walking down the stairs. I saw a tall man…the man from my dream! CRAP! Please tell me that this isn't….well my father! I sat on the top of the stairs listening to their conversation. My mom sounded…well sober.

I couldn't take it they were talking about….i don't know. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where they were. I went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. I opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Gabriella, this is…this is your father." I spit my water; well actually I coughed it out.

"What?!" this was almost like my dream, but we were in the living room and I was coming home from school.

"It's your, god, how much fucken stupider can you get?" she said. I decided to just play along because in my dream she was always joking.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Gabriella and that's my mother…anyhow you two kids go have a nice fuck as my mother calls it." I said smiling and then starting towards the door.

"Huh?" the man said.

"Oh, you didn't know. Yeah she usually gets a new guy every night. She 'fucks' them and then they leave. I'm surprised she doesn't have a thousand kids' right now." I said leaning against the banister. I looked at the man and he looked at my mom. My mom turned her head towards him. I just stared at them. I thought they were about to attack each other with their lips so I started to walk out the kitchen door.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard my mother say. I turned around and looked at her.

"Well, lets see, I'm going up the stairs and oh yeah my room is upstairs!" I said putting a fake surprise voice on. Oh hey my old self is kicking back in, yay!

"Don't get smart with me young lady."

"Oh, and look now she's acting like a parent. Sir, I think you should leave before she starts cooking. Then that means something is really wrong." I said nodding my head. I saw a smile play on lips.

"That's it, go to your room no food!" she yelled at me. I had food under my bed, since I couldn't take the chance of not eating right now.

"Wait, I just wanted to know why don't you believe that I'm your father?" the man asked. I looked at him. He looked innocent. Eh, why not.

"Because…sir, well my mother was raped." I said. I saw the man head turn to look at my mom.

"Anyway they never caught the guy. I'm the product of her rape." I said. He was still staring at her.

"You told her she was the product of rape?!" he yelled.

"What? It's not like she's anything special."

"Jane that is OUR child! This isn't fair!"

"What do mean not fair? Nothing is fair in life!"

"Jane, you never told me about her!"

"Oh, yeah well you were too busy with your lawyer degree thing that you were too busy to notice I was gaining weight!"

"That isn't a reason! I had to find out from your mother that you were pregnant and had a child!"

"You went to my mother!"

"Yes, I did! You have been telling this child lies since the day she was born! She's isn't the product of rape! You know that!"

A/N WEEEEEEEE!!!! Hehe ok fun chapter eh? Ok so here are some facts!

Troy and Gabriella have been DATING for three months.

Gabriella is SIX months pregnant. also if any of you have ANY questions just ask me in the reviews or PM. I know this chapter was kind of rushed, but yeah.

I want to thank Haunted whisper for the swings idea! Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Abuse

Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Gabriella's POV

"Well, what was I suppose to say? Huh? Sweetie by the way me and your father had sex and then you went off with your lawyer thing!"

"You could've told me! We could've been a family!" they went on yelling at each other. I stood there in shock.

I wasn't a product of rape…my whole life was a lie. Those fifth teen years of my life were a lie…she lied to me…oh god she let those men rape me for no good reason! I looked back at them. They were still yelling. I looked at my mother…or if you could call her that. She lied to me. I…I'm a normal child…I could've lived a normal life. She abused me for sixteen years…sixteen. I could feel my breath rate picking up. What the hell was I suppose to do?

I just found out my whole past was a lie and now I don't know who I am. I knew who I was an hour ago. I was Gabriella Montez, product of rape, born December 4, 1991 1:56AM. They were still yelling. I looked up and then ran to the door. It was hard for me to run, but I got there. I started walking fast somewhere…somewhere to clear my mind.

I was a lie. My life was a lie and I was stupid enough to believe in her. Well what could have I done? I was a two year old just finding out I was the product of rape. I would do what any other two year would've done, believe their mother. My hands in my pockets I looked up at the sky. It was blue and some birds were chirping.

"Gabriella!" I heard yelling. I looked over my shoulder. My father. He was running towards me. This was too much for me. I stopped and turned around. I looked at him as he finally caught up to me.

"Gabriella are you ok?" he asked me. He didn't put his hand on me and I respected that.

"I…I'm fine." I said looking down at my feet, but then I looked up. For six months I had only gained 15 pounds. I wasn't at all big looking. I looked like him…I looked exactly like him.

"Well, I know this might not be the best start, but I'm Paul Richards, your father." He said. I started balling. Not knowing what I was doing I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I started crying into his shirt and he held me. He felt like my father. He even smelt like my father in my dreams. Like coffee.

"It's ok; she's not going to get near you ever again." He whispered to me. I felt safe and loved. I felt loved by a parent. For the longest time I did.

"I need to get my stuff." I said.

"Come on." He said. We walked back to the house in silence. I was taken in surprise how I had taken to him so quickly. Once we walked into the house my mother came down the stairs.

"You're not taking her Paul, she's me kid." She said shaking her head. He turned to me.

"Go and get your stuff." He said softly to me. I nodded my head and went up the stairs passing my mother.

"She's my child too Jane. You kept her away form me since she was born."

"That doesn't matter. I had her all these years, she my kid!" I heard them yell. I was just packing the small things like my school bag and diary. I knew we could come back and get the rest later on; right now I just wanted to get out of here. I got my bag, but then that's when I felt the pain in my stomach.

I dropped my bag to the floor and fell to my knees. The pain passed and I waved it off. Probably just false contractions. I read about them. I got my bag and walked down the stairs to where they were fighting at the door. I walked out the door with him behind me. I ignored my mothers' orders to get my butt back inside the damn house.

"Gabi?" I heard Taylor's voice. I turned to my left stopping seeing everyone here. Movie night…

My father stood behind me. I still couldn't believe I was saying father…my father. It sounded so foreign in my mind. So strange to say it.

"What's happening?" Troy asked.

"Who are you?" Zeke asked.

"He's, my-." I was saying, but we were cut off by shouting.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, get your filthy ass back here now!" I say my mother walking towards us and that's when I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder. Pushing me back lightly so he was in front.

"Move out of my way!"

"No."

"Paul!"

I winced in pain as the pain came across me. I wanted to put my hand on my stomach, but no one knew about it except Sharpay. The day in the hospital with her seemed to disappear. Like it never happened. I looked at her trying not to wince. My breath started picking up and that's when I felt the wetness between my legs.

"Ow." I cried up leaning against a car and sliding down it. I heard the shouting stop.

"Gabi, sweetie, what's wrong?" I heard my father ask me.

"It hurts." I cried out.

"What the hell did you do to her Jane?" my father yelled at her.

"How would I know?"

"She's pregnant! Exactly six months, maybe further along." I heard Sharpay speak out.

"No, her mothers pregnant." I heard Troy argue.

"You dope! Her mother isn't pregnant. Does she look pregnant?" Taylor said.

"You let our daughter get pregnant?"

"No, I didn't."

"Come on we have to get her to the hospital." I heard Sharpay say from beside me. I turned my heard to look at her. She looked sad. My eye lids felt heavy and the pain was getting worse. I closed my eyes as everything started to fade out.

A/N…..So hmmmmm I'm thinking right now if I should end the chapter here or not…what do you guys think?...ok fine I won't torture you! I'm only being nice because my mid-terms are done:)

Troy's POV

I watched as she closed her eye lids. Her pregnancy was still a shock to me.

"Gabi!" I yelled, trying to get her to wake up. We all just watched her as we waited for the ambulance. Sharpay had lifted up her over sized sweat shirt. We looked at her stomach; it didn't even look as if she was pregnant. Finally the ambulance had come and they loaded her up. She looked so pale.

At the Hospital

I had called my parents telling them everything. They rushed over to the hospital and we were now waiting. Mr…well Gabriella's father was pacing. He looked so worried. But my question was where did he come from. He just appeared out of no where.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Yes, that's me." I looked up; her mother had come with us. When Sharpay had lifted up Gabi's shirt, we all saw the fading bruises on her. My guess was her mother had done those to her.

"Gabriella delivered a baby boy. Of course he's quite small and will be in the NICU for another three months. His lungs are fully developed, but we want to be careful and keep him on the breathing machine. My guess for the early delivery is because of the stress going on. She's asleep right now, but you can visit her." The doctor said nodding and walking off.

"Wait, when can I take my daughter home?" Ms. Montez asked.

"You are not allowed to take her home and neither are you to go near her or that baby. I'm filing a restraining order against you." Paul said.

"She's my daughter and her baby is my grand daughter, I have a right to see them."

"Not when you've been abusing her!"

"I have not been abusing her."

"Her teachers had told the principle about some cuts and bruises that they had seen on her. I went back and looked at her old medical records. All said cuts and bruises all over her. She had broken a couple of ribs one time. Jane you've been abusing her since she could walk. Now if I were you, I would leave."

"You're not getting away with this Paul." She said wlaking out of the hospital.

"She's been abusing her own daughter." My mom said. I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and my dad was comforting her. I got up and walked to her room slowly. Her father stayed in the waiting room making a call to get the restraining order.

I walked in and saw her sleeping peacefully. She looked so small again. Looked like she kept some of the post-pregnancy baby. In the corner of the room there was a small bed which was meant for the baby, but he was somewhere in the hospital right now. I didn't know. I walked over and sat down in the chairs. I took her hand in mine.

"Hey." I heard her mumble. She turned her head to look at me. I didn't even bother to apologize. I just got out of my chairs and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us, we could've helped you." I said crying into her neck. She didn't answer. I pulled back brushing a strand of hair out of her face. I searched her eyes as she cried. I saw lonely, hurt, and scared eyes. She let her walls down. They were gone.

"Why didn't you tell us…why did you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because then the abuse would become real." I watched as she said it. More tears spilled out of her eyes. I sat there with her crying for about two hours or more. She cried and cried and cried and sonly, she cried herself to sleep. I got up giving her a kiss against her cheek and went to the waiting room.

"Is she ok?" I saw her father come up to me ask.

"Yeah, she's asleep now." I said. He walked pass me and went to her room.

"What did she say? Is she ok?" Ryan asked. I looked at everyone they looked, worried.

"She's fine…I just can't get over the fact that her mother abused her."

"No one can." MY dad said.

"Did her dad get the restraining order?" I asked.

"Yeah, her mother can't go near her, but of course they need Gabi's statement to make it official." Chad said.

"Ok." I said. I just sat down. No one could say anything. What was there to say? I think we all, except Sharpay were getting over the fact that Gabriella was pregnant and abused. I knew I was. I was lost, how come I didn't know any of it. How come I didn't see any signs, I'm her boyfriend for Pete's sake!

A/N ok so now I'm really ending!! Well this chapter not the story! So my mid-terms ended today and my friends and I are going to celebrate! WOOT! And good luck to anyone who has more mid-terms! Thank YOU ALL who have been reviewing!! This chapter is for EVERYONE!! Um…so yean I want to thank a reviewer!! They have given me an idea that was similar to this and I'm so sorry! I forgot your penname! But you know who are right? Forgive me fro forgetting your name:)

So theres still more to this story…a lot more! Hopefully the gang will be in it more and I actually can see them in it more. so thank you all again! You all are supporting this story and I'm thank ful for that.

I am doing another POLL here…well it's a poll

should Ms. Montez die?

Or Live

Or tell me what you guys would like to see happen in the story!


	15. Chapter 15

Abuse

Chapter 15

Chapter 15 _Gabriella's POV_

I sat in my bed looking at the ceiling. I didn't want to see the baby I had just delivered. I had talked to Troy and once he walked out my father came in not a minute later. he closed the door and sat down next to e in a chair.

"SO I guess you want the whole story, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you mine, but only if you tell me yours." I nodded my head and he glanced down at the floor then looked at me.

"Your mother and I were in college. We were high school sweet hearts and had dated since seventh grade. In college we…we took our relationship to the next level. My guess is that's when she got pregnant. We had done it two more times after that night, but you don't need to know that. I had gotten into the law and wanted to become a lawyer. Your mother and I were doing great…at least that's what I thought. The next day she wasn't in her classes so I went to her dorm. That's where her roommate, Katie had told me she left and she had given me a note. In the letter she told me that she could deal with me any more…she never told me about being pregnant. I left her alone, thinking she needed space. She never came back and I had graduated law school and became a lawyer. I'm right now a successful lawyer.

"Your grand mother had called my mom last week. She told me that Jane had a daughter…she said it was mine and that was the reason why she left. She told me that she started noticing bruises on you, so she finally called me breaking your mothers' wishes. Gabriella, if I knew about you I wouldn't have let you stayed there, but I didn't know you were even alive. I never knew if I had a daughter. I am so sorry. I am so sorry, your mother had told you lies." He said placing his head on my bed.

"Rape…" I whispered. He lifted his head up.

"What?"

"She told me she was raped…I did everything for her. I cooked, cleaned did my homework was a good little girl…if I made one tiny little mistake I was beaten…or starved or sometimes both. I...um… it started while back…she let these men come into my room at night and…she left them rape me." I whispered the last part playing with the blanket.

"She let them rape me every night I had asked her about it once. She said she did it out of love…she loved me so much to let the men rape me. I tried to fight them off, I really did, I swear dad, I did." I said turning towards him and crying.

"I know you did, I know, sweetie, I know." He said getting on my bed and sitting on the edge holding me as I cried. He rocked me back and forth and I could feel the warmth and love in him. I cried and cried and cried and then falling into a deep slumber that was peaceful. It wasn't filled with nightmares or anything else. I felt safe and loved by so many people.

_Two months later…_

I sat on the hospital bed dressed and ready to go home. I sat there quietly. There was a knock on the door and I looked up. The door opened and Troy came in. he walked up beside me and looked down in my arms, where I was holding my son, William. He was able to breathe n his own and they let him out early. He was coming home with me. He was wrapped in blue blankets and had a hat on his little head. He didn't look anything like, his father, who ever that was.

He was so small and fragile. I had been attached to him the moment him came out of NICU. I loved him already. He would move his arms around and it was funny. I stood up with Troy getting my bag. We walked out of the room and went to the front where everyone was waiting for us. My Dad had bought a van and got a babies chair. I placed William the car seat and got in the car sitting next to him. I waved to everyone telling them I would see them soon.

I felt happy, everyone in the gang knew about the abuse and rape and the lies. My only problem now, was to find out who I really was…

A/n ok I know it's a VERY SHORT chapter, but hey I am going to the movies and I couldn't think of a better way to end this. I promise…and I hope ill update some time tonight! The next chapter will be LONG!!

I also have a new story, "Killer Crime" if any one wants to check it out.

Well I thought people wanted Ms. Montez dead, but not many of you want her dead…strange… ha-ha. Ok well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter will be long!


	16. Chapter 16

Abuse

Chapter 16 (oh wow!)

Chapter 16 Troy's POV

I looked at Gabriella as she held William in her arms in the hospital. At first I was mad, she never told me and I thought she told me everything. I was mad that she hid the abuse, rape and pregnancy from us. Sharpay had told us she knew about the baby and told us that she didn't want to tell us because she thought they we would think of her as a whore or slut or maybe even both.

But I wouldn't think of her like that. At first I was shocked…I mean she was pregnant at sixteen. I thought she had a one night stand with some guy, actually that was all that was running through my mind when she was giving birth. I was thinking, she had a one night stand with some guy…but then she told us about the rape.

She was so careful with him. Her Father tried to take him away just so she could change. I smiled a little because she didn't want any one holding him, but finally she gave up and let her father take him. Gabriella had no walls around her anymore, but she did have a pile of bricks beside her just in case.

We all got in my parents car as Gabi and her father and little William went on driving to her fathers' house. Of course we followed the blue van as we drove, I thought of Gabriella. If what she said was true, that her mother had told her, her whole life that she was the product of rape then I knew she was confused right now. We pulled up into a large looking house and then parking the car. We all got out of my mom and dads car as Gabriella got out of the van and opening the back door and getting out little William. I watched her form a distance as she coo-ed the baby.

"Stop, staring at her, she's already your girlfriend." I heard Chad say beside me. I looked at him and then back at Gabriella who was now standing at the front door with the others. We walked up just as Mr. Richards was opening the door. We walked in and I looked in amazement and I knew everyone else was. It was a big house.

"Ok, wait, right here, Gabi, I want you to meet someone." He said looking at his daughter as she nodded her head. He went up the stairs.

"Hey, at least, you can stay at East High; it's only a thirty minute drive from here." Ryan said.

"Yeah, that just means waking up early." Sharpay said shrugging.

"She's here right now? Paul, you could've told me, I could've made something for her. Plus Lilly isn't even clean, she's been playing in the bed and I bet you she's all muddy right now along, with Cameron." We all heard voices.

"I know, I know. Sorry I didn't call you, but at least the baby room is ready. Everything is ready and plus I'm sure she'll love you and her sisters, plus, I'm sure she's going to love her soon to be brother." We heard her father say. My guess was that was his wife. Two minutes later we saw Mr. Richards and my guess his wife walking down the stairs. She looked pregnant…very pregnant.

"Gabi, this is Lindsay my wife for five years." He said introducing her to Gabi, I saw her hold a hand out and then shake Mrs. Richards's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you and this little guy, what's his name?" she asked cooing at the baby in Gabriella's arms.

"It's William, remember I told you about him." His wife made an 'o' shape form of her mouth and then smiled.

"Lilly and Cameron get your butts in here!" she said walking away and into the kitchen calling the girls names.

"Well, Gabi, come on and I'll show you your room and William's for when its time." Her father said leading Gabriella up the stairs. A few minutes Mrs. Richards and two little girls came in. they were in deed covered in mud. Gabriella and her father had returned with out William.

"Daddy!" The two girls yelled running to their father. Gabriella stepped aside and watched as her father picked up the two girls.

Gabriella's POV

I watched as he hugged them and they hugged him back.

"How are my little munchkins?" he asked them setting them down on the ground. I couldn't even imagine him calling me his own little munchkin, only because I'm sixteen and being called a munchkin wouldn't really fit.

"Cameron and Lilly this is Gabriella, your big half sister." He said turning the girls towards me. They had Lindsay's green eyes, but the rest they got from their father…my father.

"Half? Why half, why can't she just be full?" Lilly asked looking up at her father. She looked four, but her speech was pretty good.

"Because you guys have different mommy's while you have the same fathers." He said. The little girl shrugged and ran up to me along with Cameron and wrapped their arms around me. My arms hand lifted up as their little arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked at the others. They were motioning their arms to hug them. I bent down and gave them a hug.

They smelt like…mud. I let out a soft giggle as they pulled back.

"You, smell ike aiies!" Cameron had said. My guess was three or two years old and that she was trying to say strawberries. (I know I'm writing like that, so don't worry!)

"Ok, girls come on up to the bath." Lindsay said taking their hands and going upstairs.

"Wait, after our bath can we show Gabriella our rooms?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, you can, you have forever to show her."

"Good, then I can show her all my books!" they disappeared up stairs.

"Well, let's go get some coffee, that way I can get to know you all." my dad said smiling at my friends.

We were in the middle of our conversation when Lilly and Cameron came running into the kitchen jumping on to my lap. I wondered how they got so use to me and so quickly.

"Yeah, I actually played basketball, but then I stopped because Lindsay got pregnant. Come to think of it, I haven't played since…well since Lilly was born." My dad said looking into space.

"Well, a group of friends and me and the boys here, we go play basketball every Saturday." Mr. Bolton said.

"Well, then I'll see you this Saturday."

"Well, we'll see how good you are." He said laughing.

"Ab, ome! Please!!" Cameron said. I smiled and placed the two girls on the ground giving my friends a hug and telling them I would see them tomorrow. Tomorrow would be Friday; it was also the day I would be going back to my house. It scared me; I haven't seen my mother since…well since my father showed up.

I walked up the stairs and watched as they left the house. Lilly and Cameron both had me by the hand, dragging me to their rooms. First was Cameron's. While she was showing me things and after things she fell asleep. I laid her in bed and Lilly took me to her room. I was amazed at how many books this little girl had.

Of course they were all kids' books, except for a couple which were older, kids, but in her range. I smiled and we sat on her bed and I read her a couple of pages. Of course she would hit me playfully on my arm for making my strange voices. She fell asleep, after our laughs. I walked to my room and looked into the crib that laid next to my bed. I sat on my bed with my head in hands…

This was my new life. And I had to get use to it. I looked up and looked around. It was so empty. Part of me wanted to be back in my old room. My old room with my desk and pictures and books.

There was a knock on my door and my head turned towards it. I saw Lindsay walk in and walk over to my bed. She eased down next to me and smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm…I'm good and you?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant and tired…but I guess you know all about it."

"Not really…I barely gained weight. They were actually surprised that he made it through, only being six months old in my womb and under weight." I said looking at the small blue crib.

"Well, I just…I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry, for everything that your mother has done to you. Also that if you ever need anything, just ask me." She said. I looked at her face. It was so soft and her eyes showed a great deal of trust and happiness.

"I will." I said nodding my head. She gave me a little short hug and walked out of my room. She closed the door giving me a little wave. I sat in my new room wondering what do I do? Of course what I wanted to know is who the hell am I? Am I the same person I was two months ago before I gave birth, but without the whole no father and an abusive mother person?

I fell back on my bed bouncing a little, but then hearing a little noise from the crib but then it stopping. I closed my eyes only for a second, but I fell asleep.

The next thing I felt some one touching my arm and I sat up breathing hard. I looked into the eyes of my father, my brown eyes staring right back at me. Right then he pulled his hands back and looked at me.

"Sorry, I just heard William crying and then I saw you lying in a really uncomfortable possession so I was moving you under the covers." He said trying to explain.

"It's ok, I just…I just had a nightmare." I said sitting up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked looking at me.

"No thanks." I said.

"Gabi, you know you have to open up soon. You can't just close up after the hospital when you told us all. Soon you're going to have to tell the whole court." He said. My eyes widened.

"What court?" I asked my voice getting a bit higher.

"Your mother is fighting for sole custody, but I promise you I will do everything ion my power to keep you here. Plus she has a very slim chance of getting you back."

"Court? You mean I have to tell strangers, complete strangers, my whole life story?" I asked standing up and taking two steps over to William's crib and seeing that he was awake I picked him up and held him close to me. I then felt a bang of guilt, where it came from I don't know where.

"It's ok, it's in a week-."

"A week…when did she want sole custody of me? Don't I have a say in this? I'm sixteen and nearly old enough to make my own choices, hell I always made my own choices!" I said to him.

"She requested it earlier on yesterday. Look just go to sleep, tomorrow's a new day. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow, or if you're an early riser I'll see you then." He said kissing the top of my check and leaving my room.

I sat on my bed holding William. I looked into his eyes, they were brown.

"You know its weird holding you…I mean I imagines holding a baby many times before at well not the age of sixteen, but now I am. You're my little miracle, you know that? For the six months that I was pregnant with you, I remember wanting to just end my life.

So many times I would pick up and knife and hold a bottle of sleeping pills. I remembered wanting to slit my wrists and swallow the bottle, but then I remembered you…you kept me here. Did you know if I did kill myself I wouldn't have met my father? You're my little miracle." I said smiling down at him.

His hands hit my chest lightly and I knew he wanted to be fed. I lifted up my shirt as he latched onto my breast. His left hand resting on top of my breast and his foots resting on my rib cage. He would always place his hand and foot there, like it was his mark.

His mark that no one could touch no matter what. He finished and I burped him and then changed his diaper. I placed him in his crib, one thing about him is that he always fell asleep and would stay asleep, but of he was hungry or just wanted something, he was awake and crying in a heart beat.

Sometimes I would get up and find him in his crib just with his arms and legs moving and him looking around. He was cute when he did it. I smiled and changed in the cloths my dad got from my house and went to bed, but once I closed my eyes flashes of my nightmare came back. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes again and this time they didn't come.

But then my thoughts came into my mind. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Who was I? That was the one question that went through my mind twenty-four/seven. Who was I and was I going to be able to tell if I am who I am or am who I thought?

Now that confused me…

I stared at the ceiling and went into a not so deep slumber…

A/N OK so I know its not long, but I have to go to be dnow and I don't want to keep you all waiting!!! Hopefully I'll update again by Saturday and hopefully it'll be a long chapter, along with "Killer Crime" I am just so tired, my teachers are being…pricks and osme are PMSing…badly and some are just…well yeah…thank you all who reviewed the last chapters!!!! Uh…so yeha ok I'll TRY and make the next chapter long, but I can't make any promises! Sorry again for the short chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Abuse

Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Gabriella's POV

I rolled over my bed and opened my eyes…this wasn't my room…this wasn't my life. I groaned and sat up and looked at the crib. I could tell from here it was empty. I got up and opened my bedroom door. The house was bright…very bright.

My feet padded down the stairs and I walked into the kitchen and as I did I felt two kids jump on me. I fell to the hardware floor. I groaned in pain, but then smiled as the girls started to tickle me, or at least tried too. I sat up.

"Ab!" Cameron said sitting on my left leg.

"Gabi…say Gabi?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Abi!" I giggled.

"Close enough." I said picking them both off my legs and getting up. I saw Lindsay Holding William, I could tell she was excited about another baby, her baby not mine, now. I smiled and walked over to her. I gave her hug and said good morning. I could tell she was surprised about my hug and to the truth I was a little surprised at myself.

"He didn't wake, you did he?" I asked her getting a slice of bread out.

"No, your dad went to say good morning to you and found this little guy chewing on his foot." she said to me.

"Yeah, he likes to do that a lot." I said smiling. So we ate breakfast together and then I went and showered and got ready for school, promising the girls I would play hide and go seek with them tonight.

I sat in period C as the teacher went on about Japan. I tapped my pencil against my notebook, waiting for the bell to ring in my ears, but as soon as it did the teacher asked me to come to her desk. I groaned and got up. As the class room became empty of no students she told me to take a seat.

"There have been rumors going around this school that you and Troy Bolton had a kid, together…is that true?" she asked I stared at her in shock.

"Me and Bolton with a kid?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"No, we did not have a kid, but I do have a son." I said to her.

"Well, who's the father?" she asked leaning against her desk.

"None, of your business." I said. I know your all asking, why am I still protecting my mother, my reason is simple. I have no idea why I am.

"Gabriella, you know we have a policy about kids around here having kids! All these students can talk about is Gabriella Montez, sweet innocent girl has a kid!" the teacher said to me.

"Well, I think it's my business, my fathers and mothers business, none of this school's business." I said getting my things and leaving the class room. I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed! I was furious! I walked fast to my gym locker and changed since the room was empty. I got dressed and walked onto the track, where my class was running on. Mrs. Robinson had stopped me.

"Hey, how are you and William?" she asked me. She was the only one who believed me out of the teachers. She didn't tell anyone because she knew I wanted to keep it private.

"Well besides from the whole school think me and Troy had sex and had a kid, I'm doing fantastic." I said rolling my eyes.

"Gabriella…" she said trialing off.

"Look, its ok Mrs. Robinson. I just want to run this all out." I said smiling at her and then getting onto the track with the others. I saw the gang was far behind, but I kept in front of everyone because when I ran I felt like I was flying and when I was flying I felt like none of my thoughts could reach far enough, but only one thought reached me…Who was I?

When the period ended I walked into the locker room and changed into my cloths. I didn't even bother to hide some of my old bruises' and cuts anymore. Through out the whole day all I heard was "oh my god, there she is!", "I wonder what she and Troy are doing with the baby." The rest I blocked out of my mind. I skipped lunch and spent it in the theater, no one goes there.

When I walked inside the house I saw William on the living room floor with a teddy bear near him. I walked into the Kitchen and saw Lindsay looking at a cook book.

"Hey!" I said walking over to the counter.

"hi." She said looking up at me smiling.

"Oh, uh William he's hungry, but I decided he could wait an hour for you, because well, because I don't have that milk yet." She said straightening up.

"Ok, I'll go feed him, thank you for minding him." I yelled to her as I picked William up.

"Welcome!" she yelled back.

"Hey, was grandma nice to you?" I asked the little boy, wlaking up the stairs…wait did I say grandma? She's not his grandma…is she? But my mom is my real mom and she's his grandma…

Great! So I went through the routine with him. He was fed I burped him and he fell asleep. I sat on my bed looking at the ground. I was thinking. That's when it hit me, I was the old me, but without the…wait no the attitude was still here. I wondered what my mom was doing…stupid I know right? I'm wondering and worried about my mother. The mother who lied to me my whole life and used me like a doll.

I picked up my cell phone form my nightstand and dialed her number. My finger rested on the Talk button. I pressed it and brought it up to my ear and listened to the rings.

"Hello, Montez Residence." I heard a voice come onto the line. It was my mother…she sounded so…nice. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the number and hung up.

That couldn't be my mother. I need time off. I took the baby monitor I found on my nightstand and placed it on my jeans. I walked into the hallway and walked up to the third floor. Once I did I saw an office. Probably my dad's home office. I walked up to the door and opened it. I walked in and saw book shelves', desk and a computer. I closed the door behind me and looked at the walls. They were filled with pictures…my mom never had pictures, did I mention that? I guess I did.

There was one with my father. He was standing next to women. The woman was my mother. They looked so happy together. My mom was smiling, a hundred watt smile. My question was, where did it go?

I went along the wall and saw all the pictures, some were of Lindsay and Lilly and Cameron. Then I came to one, it looked so old. Then I remembered it. I closed my eyes and remembered my grandma's house and smiled. I could smell her perfume and flowers. I opened my eyes and looked at the picture. It was of me. My grandma took it and it was at her house hanging up proudly. She was the only one who ever loved me, but I have my friends now and my dad and my step mom, and how can I forget, my son and step sisters.

I heard a small cry come from the baby monitor I had on my hip. William, I walked over to the door and went downstairs. I went to my room where my crying little boy laid.

My crying little boy…

The crying…

The water…

The silence…

Oh god, my nightmare. I placed William in his crib and threw the monitor at the floor. I guess Lindsay heard me because the next thing I knew she was holding my crying form.

"I'm so sorry." I kept repeating it over and over into her neck as she held me. She rubbed my back and whispered it was ok. I don't know how long I cried, but what I know is the girls came home with a girl named Miranda. Lindsay had told her to stay with them downstairs. She held me as I cried more. I think I fell asleep, I'm not sure, but I felt peaceful where ever I was.

I think I was a dream. It was nice. There was a garden and there I saw a figure in the distance. I looked down at my body, I was two. I looked back up and started running towards the figure. As I got closer I noticed it was my mother.

"Mommy!" I felt my little two year old body yell. I finally caught up to her. She smiled and picked me up. I smiled and wrapped my two little arms around her neck, but soon she threw me to the ground and stepped aside. There I saw two men smiling. I backed away on the ground. I looked down at my body again. I was sixteen again.

"Mother! Mother!" I could feel myself yell and move my arms as the men started to pull and tug at my cloths.

"NO! NO! Some one help me!" I yelled into the garden. No one heard my pleas. I could hear my mother's laughter.

"Let me go!" I yelled fighting at a man that was trying to get me to stop kicking. I felt a cold hard slap on my face and I laid still. I closed my eyes and opened them up to see my dad standing there. He had a worried look on his face.

"But we want to see her!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly Richards, you will go downstairs and when Gabriella, wants to see you she will." I heard Lindsay say. I heard walking down the stairs. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"I…I don't…" I said trialing off. I went to sit up, but my dad stopped me.

"Lindsay said you threw the baby monitor and cried, for an hour or two. She then said you fell asleep, but then started yelling, mother, and no and then let me go. She called me getting worried as you yelled. I came home as soon as I could." He said looking at me.

"I'm ok." I said sitting up this time and leaning against the head board of my bed.

"Gabriella, you have to tell me sooner." He said lying a hand on my forehead feeling if it was hot. He brought it down and looked at me.

"I…the first time…the first time she came in with a drunk man. She let him…she let him rape me. I remember screaming, mother! Mother, help me, help me…I heard her laughter in the back ground. I remember thinking…why is she letting them do this to me. I knew the reason then, when I thought that she was actually raped, but now I don't know why. The next morning I had asked her. She said she did it out of love…love." I let out a small laugh.

"But um…that went on for a while then when I passed out form dehydration and lack of food I was put in a hospital. I remember visiting hospitals a lot. I woke up and saw every one there. They were asleep. I got dressed and took my medical board. There at home, I found out I was pregnant. I don't know when, but mom found the board and read it, she found out I was pregnant. She thought I was having sex! I was a virgin before she let that first man rape me! I swear I was! She called me a whore and slut. She pushed me down the stairs. I just…she's done so many things to me, but I always said, Gabi, stop, she's your mother you can't put anymore pain on her.

"I remember picking up the phone and dialing children's Social services. I remembering standing outside my guidance consoler's office thinking…I should go in there and tell her everything, but I never did. I always denied things if my teachers saw anything. I never made friends. I made sure of it too. I built up these hard walls, so no one could through. It worked…till I came here. Things changed. Dad, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not Gabriella Montez, I'm Gabriella…I don't know what last name I should have, if I should have yours or my moms." I cried, I cried my heart out telling my father my story. I think I even forgot that he was there.

"I even think of not pressing charges against her. Is that so wrong? Is that so wrong of me? To not want my mother to pay for what she did to me for fifth teen years?" I asked him crying. I looked at him. His blank expression that my mother said I had.

All he did was pull me into a hug.

I wanted my mother not to go to jail. I wanted her to be free, but then again for what she did to me was cruel…I didn't know what I wanted right now.

All I know now is that everything that happened in the past I had put away in a box and put away in a closet, but now these boxes are falling out of the closet and opening on me. Everything was catching up with me and I didn't know what to do.

To tell you the truth I wanted to go back my old life. The one, where my mother would abuse me and I would have no friends, this just got me into a mess. A mess where I couldn't stop crying…

A/N….Ok so I'm a bit…scratch that, I'm REALLY nervous about putting this chapter up. I mean I don't know if I should re-do this chapter and last chapters, I don't know, one reviewer had said I was loosing my touch and I kind of noticed because I mean NO ONE reviewed the last chapter except for nine people…I don't know if I'm going to continue.

Well, thank you for those who had reviewed. Thank you so much for reviewing. I just wanted to ask everyone, is this story good or not? I just wanted you all to tell me this before I continue writing this story for no good reason. Well I just want to make sure I'm posting this story. For people who are reading.

So question DO PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT?

ALSO IF YOU THINK IM LOOSING MY TOUCH PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW HOW I AM AND I'LL TRY AND RE-DO THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE!! THANK YOU!


	18. Chapter 18

Abuse

Chapter 18

A/N ok just wanted to get this out of the way! You all were so supportive in the reviews, I have frickin' idea why I got so…worried about one person who said I'm loosing my touch. I don't know why, I guess I just got worried. Now my plan is for this story to end lets say chapter 25 or less. This chapter is going to be short, so just warning you here, but I think you all will like it…I hope.

First off I have to say this chapter is for BostonSk8er9!! She had given me an idea for this chapter and its TROYELLA!!! LOL , I kno you all have been waiting for ti so yeah thank you for the idea!!

Also thank you everyone else that gave me those reviews! I remember getting teary at some point at them! this chapter is basically dedicated to EVERYONE! I just I love you ALL! thank you and I'm going to stop rambling and let you read

Chapter 18 Gabriella's POV

It's Saturday and I'm sitting in my room…in my dark room with the curtains closed and door closed too. I…I haven't been out since my out break last night. Lindsay is at the park with the girls and William. I couldn't find in my heart to get up for him when he was crying. My dad is, I don't know where he is. I think he's at work, I'm not sure. I've been staring at my carpet for the past couple of hours. I was getting angry at myself and at William…but what did he do? That was my question why was I so angry with him when he's just an innocent baby?

I had called Troy ten minutes ago, I think it was. As you all know we've been dating for five months. I decided on taking up my father's advice. He was right I needed to talk; to some one and I felt as if I should tell Troy everything. Even though it was going to be hard, I had too. I mean I owe him my life as it seems. Crazy as it does. He saved me in a way. I heard a knock on my bed room door. I didn't even hear the front door open. My eyes never left the carpet.

"Hey." I heard Troy's sooth voice enter the room as he sat down next to me on my bed. I tore my eyes and looked into his. I could feel a sting in my nose. The sting I would get when I was trying to hold back tears.

"Troy, I…I want to tell you something-." I said starting off.

"No, Gabi, don't worry, you don't have to explain." He said.

"Troy let me explain, please." I said looking at him searching and looking at his face.

"Ok." He said. He looked so serious. I sat on my bed facing him and he did the same.

"So, uh I guess I should start from where my mom told me." I said.

"I was sitting in my grandma's living room playing with a teddy bear she had gotten me. The front door slammed open and closed softly…

Flash Back

There sat a two year old girl tracing her fingers over a red bow on her teddy bear. Her head had shot up when the front door of her granny's house slammed open and closed. She then saw her mother walking into the living room and her grandma right behind her.

"Hi-." The little girl was saying, but she was cut off by her mother picking her up roughly by the arm.

"Jane, do not do that!" her grandmother scold at her.

"Do not tell me what to do with my daughter mother. She's mine. That is that, she'll know what her father is!" Jane yelled at her mother. Her mother stood in shock. Jane turned her head towards her daughter, Gabriella.

"You, your father was a rapist." She began, but her mother cut her off.

"Jane, do not tell her that! You know it isn-."

"Mother, shut the hell up! He's a rapist; you were nothing, but a mistake. A mistake, you should have never been born! He raped me. He forced himself in me and made you!" she yelled at the girl. The little girl looked at her grandmother who was now crying.

"Mommy, stop your hurting me!"

"I don't care. Go upstairs and pack your things, we're moving." She said throwing her daughter to the ground.

End of Flashback

"The abuse went on for years. She would hit me and hit me sometimes without knowing she even hurt me. I knew what to do and when to do it and if I didn't do it she would abuse me more. She always expected me to make her meals for her. She wanted a tray of food by breakfast by her bed and if I was a second late, she would starve me for a week. Or if it was winter time she would put me outside and made me stay out there for the night. So maybe things she did to me. When I was five she started bringing men home. She was always drunk when she did too." I said. I looked at him and I looked away. Feeling his hands over mine it made a few tears of mine that I was trying to hide drop form my eye lids.

"I moved around and never became friends with any one. Kept everything to myself because I knew if I became friends with people they would like to come over to my house and then they would see my mom as an alcoholic and as an abuser. I got myself into trouble with her so many times. Like the time when I broke my arm. I was asking for it, she didn't do it for fun. I yelled at her. I yelled at her for being stupid and things, so she broke my arm. When I was ten the neighbors had heard fighting. They called the cops and they had asked my mom if they could check around the house. They found me huddled outside on the deck in the cold. A man came near me, but all I did was cry more. So his partner, Katie, got me and took me to a foster home. I remember going to court and everything, being questioned by everything. My foster mother at that moment noticed I barely ate my food and sat in one place because with my mother I knew to stay in one spot, but in my room I could do what ever I want." I said to him as he rubbed his thumb over my hand. He was leaning on my pillows and I was between his legs with his arms wrapped around my waist and holding my hands.

"What happened in the trail?" he asked into my ear.

"The judge had closed it because they didn't really have much evidence. I told them I was always falling and that I was hiding outside because we were playing hide and go seek. They believed me. I went home and my mother would hit me every night, for making her go through that. I remember saying I'm sorry, to her as she beat me. So I then realized I needed to be stronger. That's when my attitude came in, that's when it grew. At age twelve I had an attitude and had a lot of re-marks. I would talk back to her in ways I never thought I would do to my own mother. So we moved here. I remember wlaking into East High and seeing red every where. It reminded me of the move the Omen and it made me laugh. Then is aw you sitting in the chair and I wondered why you were there." I said.

"And you were thinking I was hot." He said giving a small laugh.

"Ha-ha, no I wasn't, sorry. The rest you know." I said looking down at my fingers that his hands were covering.

"No, Gabi you need to tell me what happened with those men." He said.

"Troy, I told you they raped me." I said in a whisper.

"Yeah, but you need to tell me. Come on you were doing great, before." He said hugging me a little tighter.

"Uh…Mom came home drunk and I heard a man with her. I thought she was going to do it with him. She came into my room and let him rape me. I remember saying mother, help me, help me, please, help me. She was laughing at me. So then a week later with the men and crap I found out I'm pregnant. yippee." I said mumbling. The room fell silent for a while.

"Thank you for telling me." He said.

"You needed to know." I said turning around in his arms and looking at him. My face was stained with old tears that had shed during my story, my tale and my life. He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek wiping it. I smiled and he pulled it away.

"You my dear girlfriend are the bravest girl I've ever met." He said taking his hand and pinching my nose.

"Ow." I said giggling. He smiled as I laughed at him.

"You know I've never seen you without this off, what is it?" he asked. I felt his hand against my chest as he rested it there holding the chain I wore.

"My mom gave it to me when I was born. That's when she was happy about me my grandma said. It represents music." I said as he held it. He held it as I stared up at the ceiling.

"She as the mark…" I said suddenly.

"Huh?" he asked letting go of the chain and getting on his elbow.

"one day she showed me the mark on her abdomen. There's a date there. She would close her eyes and make me sit there listening to her. She told me every detail. She said she was raped, but my father tells me they were dating in College. If they were how did she get that mark?" I asked turning my head towards him.

"Maybe she was raped, before she found out before you." He said.

"But she was kicked in the stomach after, she said…I couldn't live after that."

"Well maybe you were still in the fallopian tubes." He said shrugging. My eyes widened.

"Hey, don't act surprised, I paid attention in health class."

"So then why did she think I was the product of rape?"

"I don't know."

"ARGH! This is hurting my head." I said turning my head to the ceiling.

"Yeah, well I have something that will help." He said smiling as he rolled over. He was now straddling me and tickling my side.

"HAHA…Troy stop that tickles!! Troy!" I yelled while laughing at him.

"No, this is fun." He said. Tears started leaking from under my closed eye lids. I was laughing so hard.

"Troy…Troy please stop!" I yelled laughing. He finally stopped still sitting on my hips as I laid under him trying to even my breathing rate. He was laughing at me.

"That was not funny!" I said giving his arm a little slap. I stared at him as he laughed.

It was funny…how this one guy, this very guy in front of me made me forget everything. Made me laugh and forget. I looked around me and looked at him. He had a smile that would make me smile.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked.

"No…I was just thinking." I said looking up at him.

"Of?"

"Of how you make me forget things…the bad things at least." I said to him.

"Well, I'm glad I can help you." I looked at him and noticed he was still sitting on my waist. I poked him in the stomach and he went over his face falling next to my head. He was laying on me.

"Troy." I said laughing at him.

"I think I died. My girlfriend just poked me!"

"Troy!"

"Ok, ok!" he said lifting his face up. I looked into his eyes as he put his hands beside my shoulders, holding him up.

"Your eyes are brown." He whispered to me. I noticed his face was close to mine.

"Oh wow, your smart Troy." I said smiling.

"Eh, I like to think that." He said leaning in and I noticed that.

"Eh, is my word." I said poking him in the chest.

"Hey, that's really fun!" I said poking his chest once more. I looked back up just in time for his lips to touch mine.

At first I thought, ok this is a dream…a really, really nice dream, but then I noticed it wasn't…it was real. I felt a tingly in my veins, but then I felt a feeling that said to me, push him off, you can't let this happen again Gabriella. Push him off and fight him. I closed my eyes and flashes of my rapes came back. I lifted me left hand and slapped Troy, thinking of the men, there faces trapped in my mind.

Troy pushed off of my bed and sat on the edge. It took me a moment to realize where I was. I sat up next to him as he held his heads in his hands.

"Troy?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I should've known that you weren't ready! I am such an idiot." He said rambling on.

"Troy! Listen to me, you're not an idiot. I'm just not ready…yet, but I will be." I said looking at his face.

"It's just…you caught me off guard, like they use to." I said looking at the ground.

"Ok, from now on I'm going to ask you." He said.

"Troy, you don-"

"No, I do." He said. I nodded my head and tried not to smile.

"So…" I said nudging him. I wanted to kiss him again, but this time not seeing their faces! GEEZ!

"So, do you want to go PARTY!" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow the group and I are going out for pizza, you want to come?"

"I can't I have to be questioned. They want everything to go smoothly on Tuesday." I said.

"You want me to be there?"

"No thanks. I don't really want anyone there. My mom will be there." I said looking at him.

"For what?"

"Beats me. All I know is that I am going to answer the questions and then come home and sleep."

"That's fun, sleeping."

"Troy my dad had told me to tell you to come over here today because he wanted me to tell you everything…and something else."

"What's the something else?" he asked wrapping an arm around me.

"I have to go to therapy."

"Therapy, why?"

"Because I had a breakdown last night…a big one. So my dad has enrolled me to go to therapy until they say I'm ok."

"Well, maybe it'll do you some good. I mean your whole life with no one to talk too." He said looking at me as I stared at the ground.

"Yeah, but talking to strangers? I don't like that."

"But I was a stranger and you talked to me."

"Yeah, but I didn't really talk to you. I gave you a snotty attitude." I said to him.

"Really? I thought you were hitting on me." He said. I smiled and looked at him.

"right." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I think it's good for you."

So we talked and for once it wasn't about me it was about him. I learned so much about him. He actually did gymnastics, but soon stopped since he dad thought it was…girl-ish. He went home and I went to sleep, tiredly. Tomorrow was perspiration day for the trail. I would see my mom. Part of me wanted to tell my dad to stop the trail and let her go, but then the other half said to go through it.

Then there was this thing…how did she get her mark even when she wasn't raped?

A/N Ok, so I'm baby sitting I know this chapter wasn't really…important, but I thought there had to be a Troyella. Thank you everyone who had encouraged me!!!

Thank you all and it really meant a lot to me and I don't know. I promise to never do that ever again! I really mean it I promise it:)


	19. Chapter 19

Abuse

Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Gabriella's POV

Could you ever remember a time in your life that you just wanted to disappear? Well I had many of those, but this is one I just needed to disappear. My dad was sitting to my left and my mother was sitting across from me. I lifted my head up looking around the big empty room with a big table in the middle for the hundredth time. Finally the door opened and in came my father's lawyer and my guess was my mothers' lawyer and then the judge.

They all took a seat and now it was to begin! The torture and the questions. Well I had one question in my head right now….how did my mother get the scar…

"Gabriella?" my head snapped towards my father who was looking at me wordily.

"The judge asked you a question." He said.

I didn't get this…shouldn't my father's lawyer be asking me questions in his office without anyone else present? (yeah I don't know how they do this, but I'm just making this up here)

I looked at the judge as he repeated the question. The questions began and the arguing and saying that's not what happened came from my mother's mouth, but every time they tried to get noise as I told my stupid little story my voice would rise over them making them quiet it down. I wanted them to stay quiet so I could finish this without a single tear dropping.

And I did. Now as I closed my eyes the lawyers and parents were arguing. All I wanted to do was think of something else, something that would get my mind off anything. Oh I could think of Grey's Anatomy! Man I hope Meredith doesn't die…if she does I'm quitting the show...ok I'm lying. Maybe I should just pay attention to this thing.

My eyes traveled over to my mother. She was wearing a cotton turtle neck shirt and jeans. She looked like a real mother and not some drunken abuser. Her voice was much more peaceful when she talked. She was such a fake! I'm just hoping that she doesn't win and if she does, I'll run away….maybe to…

"Well if I wasn't raped where did I get this mark?" my mother said standing up. I watching her and she pulled her left side of her jeans down to show her mark. I looked away, not wanting to see it. Also because I heard her voice in my head. How the guy raped her.

"Maybe you did it to yourself or you did get raped, but it wasn't me!" my father yelled…I looked at him and he was standing now.

"You always did this to me! Force me to have sex with you!" she yelled back. I saw a vein on my father's forehead. It looked as if it was about to burst and his face was red…really red. His hands were balled up into fists and he was ready to attack my mother. His lawyer was trying to get him to sit down.

Then what I never expected…he punched his lawyer in the face. I could hear my mother give a little cry and yelling. My father's breathing rate was up. I sat in my seat with my heard thumping against my ribs. I was scared now…what if I was home alone and this happened?

I got up pushing away from the table and running to the two glass doors. Pushing them open I ran. I don't know where I was running, but I was.

Troy…where was he? Oh god I should've let him come. I looked around the lobby; I didn't know where to go.

"Gabriella!" I heard my name being called. I saw both my parent's running towards me. At this point, I wasn't sure which one I was afraid more. My mother or my father. They both reached me at the same time.

I felt like a little kid again.

"Don't touch her." I heard my mother say.

"No, you don't touch her."

"You just punched a guy!"

"Yeah and you abused her."

"Shut up! Just shut up! I want to go home!" I was yelling over there yelling voices. My father laid a hand on my shoulder, but I walked away towards the exit door.

The car doors were opened so I just hopped in the back seat, Afraid of sitting in the front. My father got in soon after. The drive was filled with tension in the air. No one spoke and no one hummed it was silent.

Once we got home I just got out of the car and went straight to my room. I looked around. I wasn't going to break down…I was going to not cry and sit on my bed till sleep took over me.

The Next Day

Therapy… people, especially, your parents will force you to go. In my case, my father is forcing me to go. I was in the waiting room as he left to go to work. Lindsay was picking me up when I was done.

I heard the, fighting last night. She was yelling at him for being an idiot and hitting his lawyer, but luckily he wasn't pressing charges.

"Gabriella Montez." I looked up. a women with black hair gone passed her shoulder and green eyes…she had a smile plastered all over her face…great I get a hyper one.

I got up and walked into the office. The perky girl left the room and I was confused…isn't she my therapist? Oh well…

This office was the same as the others…couch, two chairs, a desk…

"Hi, you must be Gabriella Montez." My head shot to the door where a red headed girl shut the door behind her. She walked over to me and held out her hand for me to shake and I did. She took a seat on the chair in front of me.

"Well, my name is Katherine Biel. So your father wants you to come here?" she asked me while reading over my medical records, was my guess.

"Uh, him and everyone else, except my mother, who could care less." I said.

"Well, let's start out my just talking." She said shrugging and looking at me.

Nothing to say…I told everyone my story like what fifteen times! I am not and I repeat not telling a stranger it.

"It says here when your son William cries you don't go to him, why?" she asked trying to get me to talk.

"I don't know." I said turning my head to look outside the window.

"You do know. Why don't you talk to anyone?"

"I do talk to people. I talk to my boyfriend, my father, step-mother, and friends." I said getting annoyed.

"Your boyfriend…did he try anything on you yet?" she asked.

He did try and kiss me, but that's not special, every boy friend and girlfriend kiss. It's natural.

"No."

"Look, Gabriella, we're all trying to help you here." She said. I looked into her eyes…

"What if I don't want help?"

"Well, then you come here every Monday, Wednesday, Saturday to sit here for two hours and sit in silence." she said leaning back in her chair.

"Or, you could talk." I sat there in silence staring at the ground. I rather pick the first one.

"Ok, every day or week or so, I get a new patient, ones like you. They all think there alone in this world and that no one loves them-."

"But I do have people who love me and I know that." I said cutting her off.

"Yeah, but some of them don't know that. They some in every day and sit here, not talking. I get them to talk, but once I get to that point with there abuse, they shut down."

"What do you want me to do? Tell you my story? It's right there in front of you!" I said to her.

"Yeah, but it's better for you tell it to me instead of in a paper."

"I…listen all I know is my life is a complete mess right now." I said looking up at her. She nodded my head to go on.

"I have a kid and I'm only sixteen…I don't ant to be a mother, I want to be a teenager that can go out and enjoy her friends, but no my mother let those men rape me and now one of them have a son. I have a son! I have a son and I don't want to see him anymore. At first I loved him and wanted to hold on to him forever, but now it's just…I don't know." I said picking at my nails.

"Well it's a start, but what do you feel when William cries?"

"Um…overwhelmed, held back." I said shrugging.

"And do you have a fear of anything?"

"I have this one fear…but I don't want to tell anyone, yet." I said looking at her. She gave a small smile and nodded her head.

About an hour later my step-mom picked me up. I sat in the front seat with her, but didn't a glance at William. The girls kept asking questions. But I ignored them. I know it was probably rude, but I wanted to clear my mind out.

Maybe take a nice long bubble bath and get ready for the trail, which was tomorrow. Lindsay had asked me to get the girls into bed and she would get William to bed and fed too. He was on the bottle since I wouldn't go near him. She knew I needed time away from him. So I put the girls to bed and read them a story. Once they fell asleep I went to my room and locked it. I went into my bathroom and turned on the water for the tub.

I sat on the edge and watched as the water run…

A/N…thanks you all for the reviews in the last chapter! My hands are cold so I'm leaving the trail for the next chapter! Also…that's about it I think…eh, I'm cold:( lol, stay warm people!

All grammar mistakes are made me me:)


	20. Chapter 20

Abuse

Chapter 20

Gabriella's POV

It was the day of trail, actually were in the middle of it. I just got off the stand and my mother was on now with her lawyer asking my mother questions. She seemed so…motherly. She spoke with words and a soft voice. It looked like she cleaned up her act, but my guess was she only cleaned her act up because she wanted her daughter back to help her.

I looked to my left where my father and his lawyer were talking. Luckily his lawyer forgave him about the punch and it never happened. I turned around in my seat and saw Troy sitting all the way in the back, he smiled at me, but I didn't bother with my smile…it was fake and pointless putting it on if it was fake. I turned around and watched my dad's lawyer stand up as my mothers sat down.

No one asked me…no one had asked me where I wanted to live…I wanted to live with my father even though he gave me a scare with the whole punching thing. I stared at my mother and she stared at me as she answered her questions…I could see real tears.

I didn't want to do this…I didn't want her to go through pain. Maybe she was raped, but maybe she got raped after I was conceived, but she didn't know about me yet. She could be telling the truth! She could've been raped, but thought that I was actually the product of that rape.

I watched her as she started to cry…it looked so real and filled with a lot of tears…

"Stop." I shouted out into the court room standing up. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked at the judge and then at my mother.

"Stop." I said once more, but that's all that I said. I could feel my father stand up beside me. He turned my body to look at him, but my eyes stood still on my mother who looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked me…in truth I had no idea what I was doing.

"The beatings never happened. I did them to myself, to attract attention." I said. I was lying and I bet you everyone knew it.

"My stories, my statement have been a lie. I just wanted to get away form my mother. She never beat me. I had sex with those men to get back at her." I said stepping away from my fathers touch. I looked at the judge. He looked over his glasses and at me.

"Is that so?" he asked me.

"Yes, every bit of word…I did those things to myself…" I said looking at my mother. She looked so surprised.

"Your honor, she's a complete mess right now and not thinking straight. She's had two breakdowns in the past week and doesn't know what she's saying." My father's lawyer said.

"No, your honor I'm telling the truth! She never laid a hand on me! I was the one who already threw my tantrums because I didn't get my way! She always tried to stop me, but always failed." I said.

"Then why didn't your mother report you?" he asked me.

"Because…because I told her if she did I would only hurt myself more."

He took in a deep breath and stood up which caused everyone else to stand up.

"This case will resume tomorrow at nine AM. Are you sure you're not lying this time?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I lied…she didn't." I said.

"Courts adjourned." The cop said from the corer of the room. Everyone was talking…

"Gabriella what did you just do?" my father asked me.

"I told the truth." I said looking at him and walking through the people and outside. Once I got outside I took in big gulps of air. I was tired…and I felt weak. My nose started stinging, a sign that my tears were on there way.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around into the persons arms and cried into their chest.

"Troy, what did I do?" I asked crying. His chin laid on the top of my hand.

"You just did what any other abused kid would do, save their mother." He said rubbing my back.

"But my dad's going to be so mad!" I said between my sobs.

"It's ok, Gabi, he won't be mad…" he said pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"I don't know what to do…" I said wiping away my tears.

"Well you can start by looking at William."

"Don't talk about him please." I said turning away and looking at the sky.

"Why not?" he asked coming beside me.

"Because, I don't want to talk about him." I said.

"Well how's the therapy going?"

"Her name's Katherine Biel." I said looking at him.

"She's nice. For once we didn't talk about me, well we did in the beginning, but then we talked about her. She has a dog." I said smiling at him.

"I always wanted a puppy…a black one." I added.

"Gabriella!" we both turned around to see my mother smiling at me. She walked towards her and I just watched her as she hugged me. She let go and looked at me.

"Sweetie, it looks like you haven't been sleeping are you ok?" she asked brushing a hair out of my face.

"Jane, get away from her and go home." she turned around and looked at my father.

"She's my daughter, plus you heard her she did all those things to herself."

"I'm taking my daughter home so leave us alone." He said taking my arm softly and leading me down the steps. Troy was right beside us, but I couldn't help, but look back at her. She was standing softly watching us…

The Next Day (Verdict Day)

Everyone was nervous, I don't know why. We all know something is going to happen. I'm going to go to someone and then I'll be leaving someone behind. I don't regret what I did yesterday. Sharpay and everyone came over and asked me everything. They all think I regret it, but I don't…

"After yesterday I've given a lot of thought to this case. Miss Montez, you didn't inflict those wounds to yourself did you?" he asked me. His eyes were looking straight into mine.

I could lie again and save my mother or I could tell the truth and let her go to jail and therapy.

"No."

"So I think that Gabriella Montez should stay in the custody of…"

Screen flashes to the therapy room, three days later

"So how did the case go?" Katherine asked me.

A/N WOO! Thank you all for reviewing:) hehe well I am going to go Sob over Grey's Anatomy!...sniffles if anyone watched it! SO tell me!!!! LOL I am so mad and sad right now!! Lol.


	21. Chapter 21

Abuse

Chapter 21

Previously:

_Screen flashes to the therapy room, three days later_

"_So how did the case go?" Katherine asked me._

Gabriella's POV

"The case went great. I get to stay with my father. My mom is being put in a hospital and there going to be making her see a therapist." I said to her. It was hard with my mother in a hospital, well it was more like jail, and there were guards outside her door. She threatened my father saying she would get me no matter what.

"So…can you tell me what happened?" she asked. I didn't want to talk about the…lying part. Well maybe I could and everything would be better…or worse.

"I took William on a walk yesterday." I said automatically.

"That's good, how is he?"

"He's doing great, I made a decision, but it's still in the works." I said nodding my head.

"What's the decision?"

"Uh, I rather not tell anyone yet, only my boyfriend knows about it."

"Troy, isn't it? Does he treat you right?"

"Yeah, he's taking me out tonight, a special treat for being such a 'brave little girl'" I said using my fingers for the quote part.

"That's great."

We talked about my days, but I kept the lying to the judge kept away. It was just one lie since everything had come out. I sat in my room pulling on my sneaker and tying the shoe lace. I placed my foot down on the carpet and looked at the crib that sat in front of me. It was empty, but the lullaby from the cradle was playing softly. I got up and looked inside the crib. I could imagine William laying there and kicking and smiling.

A knock came softly on my door. I turned around and say my father.

"Gabs, Troy's here." He said. I nodded my head and he closed the door. I pressed my palms against my eyes so I wouldn't start to tear up. I went over to my dresser and looked in the mirror. He said to dress in something I was comfortable in and I was comfortable in my sweats. I took in a breath and put on a smile. I walked out the door and looked over the railing of the balcony. I could see Troy talking to Cameron and Lilly. I started walking down the stairs.

"…but shh, it's a secret ok?" Troy said to them. They both giggled and ran off into the kitchen. My eyes followed them and I looked at Troy who was standing up from his spot.

"What did you tell them?" I asked walking to him, but keeping my eyes on the girls who were just sitting in the hallway playing pad a cake.

"Beats me. I just told them that fish talk." He said shrugging. I looked at him and smiled.

"These are for you." He said pulling out flowers. I looked at them and smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked taking them out of his hands and taking in the sent or lilies and daisies.

"Well, it was a guess. You didn't look like a rose girl." He said.

"One second I'll go put them in the kitchen and we can go." I said walking into the kitchen and stepping over the sisters at the same time. Once I got to the kitchen I saw Lindsay feeding William a bottle and coo-ing at him. He started kicking and playing with his fingers, meaning he was smiling. I could feel jealously rising in me, but then again I did abandon him. I placed the flowers on the counter and walked out to Troy.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm. I shook my head and took it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him as he led me out the door and to his car.

"Let's say…we're going somewhere…that you can smell the air and I mean really smell the air." he said looking at me and opening the door for me. I couldn't help, but smile at him and get in. I watched as he closed my door and walk around the car to his side. He got in and buckled up.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I said nodding my head looking at him.

"Ok, well tie this around your head, covering your eyes." he said handing me a blindfold.

"No, I am not kidnapping you." He said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes and put on the blindfold.

"Is it covering your eyes?"

"Yes, Troy it is."

"Ok and we're off."

We were driving for awhile. Once Troy turned on the radio I couldn't help, but smile.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing it's just…this is old music." I said to him.

"Yeah and you have a problem?" he asked me.

"No it's just…I never pictured you for this kind of music, I always pictured you for the…rap type."

"You always judge a book by its cover."

"Hey, if it has a pretty looking cover I'll read the summary."

"Well, I love this song so if you don't mind." He said. I could tell he turned the volume up because the sound was louder. ( Ok, so I'm doing this for fun, lol, but uhh there's a link to this song in my profile where I recommend music and stuff. And I truly recommend this it's just a song you can truly dance too, just yeah, lol it's really old, but not that old, but it's great to listen to when you want to just get out of your chair and dance!)

_Put on my blue suede shoes  
And I boarded the plane  
Touched down in the land of the delta blues  
In the middle of the pouring rain  
WC Handy won't you look down over me  
Yeah I got a first class ticket  
But I'm as blue as a boy can be_

Then I'm walking in Memphis  
I was walking with my feet ten feet off a beel  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel

Saw the ghost of Elvis on Union Avenue  
Followed him up to the gates of Graceland  
And I watched him walk right through  
Now security they did not see him  
They just huddled round his tomb  
There's a pretty little thing waiting for the King  
Down in the jungle room

Then I'm walking in Memphis  
I was walking with my feet ten feet off a beel  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel

I could hear Troy singing along with the words and I had to smile. I couldn't help, but try and sing along. Ok in truth I knew this song! And so…yeah…

_Then I'm walking in Memphis  
I was walking with my feet ten feet off a beel  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel_

They got catfish on the table  
They got gospel in the air  
Reverend Green be glad to see you  
When you haven't got a prayer  
But boy you got a prayer in Memphis  
Now Gabriel plays piano  
Every Friday at the Hollywood  
And they brought me down to see him  
And asked me if I would

Do a little number   
And I sang with all my might  
He said tell me are you a Christian child  
And I said man I am tonight

Then I'm walking in Memphis  
I was walking with my feet ten feet off a beel   
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel

Then I'm walking in Memphis  
I was walking with my feet ten feet off a beel  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel

Put on my blue suede shoes  
And I boarded the plane  
Touched down in the land of the delta blues  
In the middle of the pouring rain

"You do know the song!" I could hear Troy laughing beside me when the song ended. He turned the radio down.

"I heard it once or twice."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Where are we going?"

"Putty."

"Troy!"

"I told you it's a surprise! If I told you would it be a surprise?"

"No, give me hints!" I could picture him rolling his eyes right now. I heard the window beside me going down.

"Smell in the air." he said.

"What?"

"Gabi, just smell in the air." I rolled my eyes under the blindfold and took in a deep breath of the air.

"Umm it smell's like salt, Troy." I said looking at him…or well my blindfold looking at him.

"Ok, remember how one day in the library you said you never been to a beach?" he asked me. I could feel the car stopping and him getting out of the car and closing his door. I waited for a minute and my door opened.

"Yeah." I answered to his question.

"Well, come here." He said taking my hand in his. He got me out of the seat and closed the door. He was right behind me leading me everyway.

"Troy, come on I feel…scared here." I said holding onto his hand tightly.

"You don't trust me?" he asked. I could hear a small hint of sadness.

"No I just don't want to fall!" I said.

"You won't, trust me." He said whispering in my ear. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks as my smile grew bigger.

"Ok, and Daa-taa!" he said taking off my blindfold.

"Oh my…you didn't!" I said walking over to the blanket and basket on it. I looked at him and turned around with the salty air surrounding us. A breeze came and started whipping my hair around, but not too much. I turned around and looked at the ocean that wasn't too far from us.

"Yes I did and I hope you like It." he said with his hands in his pockets'.

"Well, come on let's eat, I'm hungry with a capital H." I said to him. So we ate, but he cooked a cake and I took a bite out of it and made a face.

"It's bad?"

"Did you mistake salt for sugar Troy?" I asked swallowing it.

"Sorry." He said pouting. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

"I was joking. It's good." I said folding my legs in Indian style.

"Good, because I worked for hours on that!" he said to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're a chef."

"Eh, I know." He said smiling. I looked out towards the ocean.

"It beautiful at night huh?" I asked him looking at the sun that was setting.

"This is going to sound so cheesy like the movies, but…your beautifier." He said smiling. I looked at him and laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Troy, do you think it's a good idea?" I asked him.

"What the thing we were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, I mean I just want to make sure, it's my right choice."

"Well I…Gabi I don't know, I can't tell you what to do." He said shrugging and kissing my head. I pulled away and looked at his eyes.

"You…you have a way." I said looking at him.

"A way with what?" he asked looking confused.

"You…you have a way with making me forget, the past." I said. I looked at his face and searched his eyes.

"I do? Well, I think we should be together twenty-four/seven." He said smiling.

"We should." I said smiling. I leaned in to him more and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Wait, can I kiss you?" Troy asked before we even got to our…well our very first wanted kiss.

"Oh my…you were serious about that?" I asked giving a small chuckle and pulling away a little.

"Yes, I was." He said smiling.

"Yes you may kiss me." I said looking at him. We leaned in together and finally the moment I always wanted came true. I didn't see any of the men's faces and I was glad.

I could feel a spark run through my veins and I giggled into our kiss. We were still in our kiss when Troy decided to tickle me. I fell back onto the sand and laughing.

"Troy!" I said laughing. He stopped tickling me after five minutes and laid on me.

"Hello miss." He said looking at me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello mister." I said. I could feel his weight on me, but it wasn't much and I was able to breath.

"Howdy."

"Troy, stop being immature." I said slapping his chest lightly.

"Hey, not nice, missy." He said pointing his finger at me and frowning. I let out a laugh and he broke into a smile.

"I have an idea…" he said looking to our left. Looking confused as he got up I looked to the left…shit… he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Troy Bolton!" I yelled as he walked towards the ocean.

"What? I'm trying to throw this pretty girl in the water!" he yelled back to me.

"Troy I didn't even bring extra cloths!" I yelled to him.

"Ugh, you like totally ruined this!" he said trying to act like a girl. He sat down in the sand and let me get off his shoulder. I sat down next to him.

"Not nice."

"Nice"

"No."

I rolled my eyes at him and laid back in the sand. Two hours rolled by with us playing around on the beach and Troy asking to kiss me ten times. He even asked to kiss me when we got to the front door. It was cute. I went upstairs to my room humming "Walking in Memphis". I smiled and went over to William's crib. He was sleeping and I smiled at him.

"Good-night William." I whispered to him. I went over to my bed and jumped on it. I couldn't help, but feel happy. I got ready for bed and made sure William was dry and went into my bed. I closed my eyes and let the events replay in my head.

One last thought ran through my mind as I drifted off to sleep,

I love him…

A/N does a dance Woo! Eight pages1 now I think that does it lol. My stomach is going grrr, feed me, and feed me! And if I don't I think it'll turn on me soon! Soo here are my thanks you's! And Boy are they thank you's! Lol.

topazchick08 steps back I told you! Just don't eat me? Lol don't mind me I'm just hyper:)

butterflygoodbye I had fun watching Grey's Anatomy…but I just cried and yeah lol.

HSM-LUVER94 awe! Thank you!

Virgo girl 14 hides behind a bush I'm SORRY!! Forgive me! Lol again I'm hyper:)

IMfreak13 yah that made sense:) here you go!!!

blue-eyed bombshell Here's your update!!!! WOO!

XxTinkyBlondieBellxX I know right! I was like…NOOOO!!!!! And did you see Denny and Dylan were there, I like shit…and Izzy was like…wow…she's like….the old izzy is back1!! Woo!

HauntedWhisper714 don't worry I'm a pushover too! It sucks huh? Lol and I got your e-mail! That sucks!

Vanessa Turner I'm sorry! I just wanted to leave it there lol

MadHatter9892 she said that because she doesn't want her mother in jail. She was defending her mother.

Larabaybee she would, but then she wouldn't I mean she just did it at last second.

goldhilaryfan Here's your update!

Queen Desvel I hope that's good, you scared me there, lol

Zac's my boyfriend yes we all LOVE the Cliffy's I married a cliffy:) hehe jk. '

Ok I hope I got everyone here! And I REALLY recommend you listen to Walking in Memphis, it's stuck in my head and oh yeha theres another song there….it's called…hmmmm….Remember that! Really REALLY good! Lol I'm in the old music time! Woo!


	22. Chapter 22

Abuse

Chapter 22

Gabriella's POV

In my whole life, I thought that home was a place called hell, but there are people in this world who taught me things and that taught me in such a way that I would only be making this decision in my life on this day.

You see, I'm scared, of turning into my mother, but in a way I know I won't turn into her, but another part of me says go with it. Go with the decision you've made. You're not ready to be a mother. In my heart I know I am, but to be a mother at age sixteen is just…unbearable.

I closed my eyes and fell down onto my bed for the hundredth time this morning. It's been a week since my date with troy and I've ever since been thinking of this thing for twenty four hours. A soft knock was at my door and I sat up.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

I smiled at Sharpay as she closed her door and sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm good, but more importantly how are you?" I looked over at the crib where William was now chewing on his foot. I got up and went over to it. I rested on the railing of the crib and smiled as my child chewed on his foot. I felt Sharpay next to me.

"Um…I just don't know. I mean should I do it or no?" I asked her.

"Gabi, I know it's hard, but…I just…I wouldn't know. The only thing I can understand in your life is the way you were treated, but this…this was never apart of my life." She said. I looked at her through my tears.

"What if something happens? What if he grows up in an un-happy family? What if he thinks I didn't love him and just gave him away?" I asked crying. With the edge of my sweater I wiped away my tears, but they still came.

"Gabi." She said hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her as she rubbed my back.

"I just…d-don't want to…sound like a h…horrible m-m-mother." I said stumbling out with each breath I took in.

"Gabi, you've been through so much, no one expects much from you." She said.

"But I do. I expect so much from myself, that I just can't take it." I pulled back form her when I heard William start crying. I reached over and picked him up.

Sharpay's POV

I watched her as she took her son out of his crib and try to make him smile. Once she had him in her arms she was happy. I saw William smiled showing off his gums. I smiled a little.

"I think you have the answer right in front of you." I said smiling. She placed him on her hip and looked at me.

"Look at him. He looks just like you. Gabi, you won't turn into your mother. She was mean and cruel to you. She lied to you for years and took advantage of that. Giving him up right now or ever would be giving in…look at him…he brings a smile to your face that none of us see." I said pointing to William. She looks down at him as he hand his fingers in his mouth.

"Just think, I'm going Zeke said something about something. I don't know. Just make your decision." Is aid smiling and walking out of her room. Once I closed the door I could hear her talking.

"How are ya, you little bugger? Are you doing well? I bet you are. You know you have a lot of people who love you a lot. I've been thinking a lot lately, about you and how I left you alone for while. I'm sorry for that by the way, but…I'm going to leave you again soon. You see I want you to have a mom and dad and lots of siblings, but I can't give you that. I can only give you love…I guess this is stupid huh? I'm your mother…your sixteen year old mother.

"This is what I'm trying to say…I love you Will, but soon you're going to be with other people and in a new house…with kids running around. You'll be safe and most importantly happy." I heard her take in a shaky breath and I did too. I closed my eyes as my ear leaned against her door.

"My decision is made William. Tomorrow we're going to see that family that Katherine had told me about. They have three little girls and one boy. They want to adopt a little boy and guess what…they want to meet you. Here, go to sleep and I'll give you a warm bottle, does that sound good?" I heard a small laugh.

"Good, good-night."

I opened my eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Everything ok?" I turned around to see Mr. Richards.

"Yeah, everything's ok…everything is going to be perfect soon." I said smiling looking at the stairs. He nodded his head and went into the kitchen where Lilly and Cameron squealed. I walked out into the sun and closed the door behind me.

"What happened?" Chad asked. I looked at the group.

"She's doing it." I said smiling and walking home…

A/N ok I am soooo sorry!!! Just please don't kill me1 I mean it's just…I was listening to this song and it gave me this idea that's the reason why I made William live. But think about it ok? Just think about! Now close your eyes and think!

Ok, so yeah I am just hoping you all are not mad at me. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter! I am going to have so much fun writing the last chapter, but it will be sad as we see Gab saying good-bye to William.

Something I just want to say, I really don't like how one reviewer in the last chapter had the never and I am so sorry for saying this, but I just think that people shouldn't be telling me to end this story and especially when that same person made me doubt myself! So I'm just saying sorry for that!

Uh now xXloveHSMloveXx had asked me if I would think of doing a sequel and I just wanted to know if you all wanted one?

Eh? What do you all think?

Ok I'm going to bed:) my pillow is calling my name! lol, Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you review this one too!


	23. Chapter 23

Abuse

Chapter 23

Gabriella's POV

I turned over in my bed and looked at the sun through my window. My eyes traveled over to William's crib where I knew he was sleeping, or staring at the ceiling. I smiled as I heard a small noise come from his crib. I pushed the quilts off of me and stood up. I walked over to his crib, as I did I couldn't help, but let my eyes wander over to the three suitcases at my bedroom door.

"Hey Will." I said picking him up and placing him on my hip. "You hungry?" I asked him while opening my bedroom door and walking down the stairs. I went into the empty kitchen and went to the fridge and got out a bottle. I went over to the microwave and placed the bottle in a pressed 30 seconds. I looked at the clock above the stove.

6:49 AM

The beeping of the microwave brought me out of my thoughts. I got the bottle and placed it in my mouth as I held William and got the diaper bag. I held him and went into the living room. Setting the diaper bag and bottle next to me I set William on the ground. I unzipped his blue pajamas and took his arms out of them.

"How are you, today?" I asked him as he squealed. I shook my head smiling and changed his diaper. I got up with the icky diaper and went into the kitchen and threw it out. I walked into the living room and saw that he had a clean diaper in his hands. He was looking at it like it was evil. His eyes were focused on it and his tongue out of his mouth as his lips were pressed together.

I would miss this, but you know it's good for him. I bent down and picked him up and took the bottle in my hand. I checked to see if it was warm. I sat down on the couch and fed him. His small hands rested on the bottle and his eyes were slowly closing as he finished the bottle. Once he did I sat him up.

"Come on William, no sleepy time yet." I said placing him in the sitting position and started hitting his back lightly for him to burp. He gave out a small burp in three minutes and I smiled. I looked at him as he took some of my hair in his hands.

"You want my hair?" I asked him. He showed his gums as I tickled him.

"So…I guess he's really going, huh?"

I looked up and saw Lindsay standing there.

"Yeah, he's going alright." I said as he closed his eyes.

"Well, come on I'll watch him so you can shower."

"I already showered." I said standing up and going upstairs. I knew I hurt Lindsay, but this was my baby and I wanted to spend every second with it till Noon.

I placed him in his crib as he slept and I sat on my bed and watched the clock. I fell back against my pillows and closed my eyes. I wondered what he would look like ten years. Would he remember me or would he forget me.

"Gabriella, come on we have to get going!" I heard my dad yell. I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. Eleven.

I got dressed and got William out of his crib as my dad brought down the suitcases. I stood at the door where Lindsay was saying good-bye to William.

"Let us say good-bye too!" Lilly said. I smiled and bent down with William in my arms.

"You'll always be my baby brother." Lilly whispered to William. I looked up at Lindsay with tears stinging in my eyes.

"Ok girls come on we have to get there soon." I stood up and hugged Lindsay. I walked down the path and to the car and placed William in his car seat and closed the door. I got in the front seat and buckled up. I closed my eyes as my father turned on the car and the car came to life as we drove. I opened my eyes and watched as we passed the trees and houses

(Just to lighten the mood and also because this song is going to play a part in the sequel, yes there is a sequel. This is by Aly and Aj and so yeah.

_**"Walking On Sunshine"**_

I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around

Chorus:

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)  


I turned around in my seat as I heard laughter. I looked at William as he laughed to the song. I turned to my dad and he was looking in the mirror and at the road.

_  
I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

Chorus

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the that's really real

Chorus till end

We pulled up into a house. It looked nice, I think. I got out of the car and as soon as I did three dogs came running up to me. I smiled and bent down petting them.

"Hey, you must be Mr. Richards. I got out and looked at a woman. She looked thirty five or so. She had a warming smile. I went to the car and got William out. I walked over to her and held William on my lap.

"Hey, you must be Gabriella and this must be William." She said looking at William. I looked at my father and he smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you…" I said holding out my hand.

"Oh, sorry, it's Elizabeth Connors." She said smiling. We shook hands and went inside the house.

"The kids are at school and Mark is at work too." She said pouring some coffee out.

"Oh, you have a nice house her." My dad said looking around the kitchen.

"Yeah, it took three years to get it right, but we got it. Plus the space in the backyard is perfect for the kids. They are always outside, but we make them do their homework first or no T.V and such." She said smiling. We sat at the kitchen table as I held William. I was feeding him a bottle.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that." She said to me. I looked up and nodded my head.

"I just want a happy family for him. To grow up with other kids and live a normal life." I said looking at him as he drank his bottle.

"Well your lawyer said he was a very good baby."

"He is. He sleeps through the night and loves to fall asleep to the radio." I said smiling at her.

We sat there for three hours and talked. I really liked this woman. She said I could visit when ever I wanted. I saw his room and it was prefect. My dad brought the suitcases in, but this is where I realized that, I wouldn't be waking up to him tomorrow morning. I would be waking up to silence.

We stood in front of the house as my father and Elizabeth talked. I held William in my arms and hummed a small tune.

"I love you William, just remember that ok? I love you so much and no mater what I will always love you. Just don't think I didn't love you. Well here's a small little gift." I said pulling a small box out of my pocket.

"You can wear this once you get older and you know what, your going to be a perfect kid. I'll visit you as much as I can. I promise you ok?" I said to him. I walked back up to Elizabeth and my dad and gave a kiss on his forehead. There were tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let fall.

"He likes to be sung at night before he sleeps. And when you blow on his stomach and kiss his hands." I said handing him off. She nodded her head smiling at me.

"Can you give them to him, when he's one." I said handing her the box. She nodded her head.

"Of course."

"Ok, well my lawyer will come over tomorrow for you to sign the papers and then he's officially yours." My dad said to her. I looked at William in her arms and I could feel myself wanting to take him back, but I wouldn't.

I got back into the car with my dad and looked at him. His face told me everything. Where was she going? Is she coming back?

"Oh god." I said putting my hand between my knees and crying.

"It's ok sweetie." My dad said pulling me into a hug. I wiped my tears away as we pulled out from the house.

Eight PM

I stood in my dark room standing by his crib. The white crib stood still and empty in my room I touched the stars on the cradle above it.

"Hey, you ok?" I turned around crying and held my arms out as Troy came over to me and hugged me.

"I love you so much Troy." I said crying into his shoulder.

"I love you too Gabi." He said.

"No, I love you so much; just promise me you'll never, ever leave me."

"Ok, I promise you."

A few days had passed and those few days turned into weeks then two months since I left William and I was doing great. I was happier, but I would've been happier if William was with me, but I singing and skipping and…as crazy as it seems, Troy was teaching me how to ride a bike as my dad was teaching my sisters how to ride their bikes.

"Ok you ready?" Troy asked me as he held the handles.

"If I fall it's on your sheet!" I said to him.

He gave a little push and I squealed a little as I peddled.

"Troy! I'm riding a bike!" I yelled, but I was too focused on my feet that I didn't see the tree in front of me.

"Gabi, watch out!" I looked out and let out a scream as I fell.

I laughed as I sat on the ground with the bike on one leg and the other leg over it. He came over and lifted the bike off of me and walked back to the house.

"Gabi, you're not very good at riding bikes." Cameron said.

"I know."

"Gabriella, can you hold Justin for a minute I need to try and clean the kitchen." Lindsay said handing me Justin. He was born about a month ago and he was just like Lindsay, but a bit loud, my guess is from my father. I looked at him and wondered how William is, I called this morning and heard him grr-ing.

"Gabi, I have an idea!" Cameron said. I sat on the ground and listened to her as my father and Troy raced each other.

A/N Gets tissue I'm not crying! I swear! Ok I was. throws tissue behind me so this is the end! This is the basic end of this story! BUT guess whats coming?

A sequel! Yay! Haha well there are two music videos, but the videos have nothing to do with the story, but the second one. "Hope" I where I got the idea to give William up so yeah. Um…all I can basically say is, thank you all for being with this story, I had so much fun writing it and you all made it a fantastic story!

**topazchick08 Well I hope your feeling better now!**

**butterflygoodbye** here's the last chapter:)

**harry-fan14** Ok so What A drag is taking longer then I expected. I'm trying to do a funny chapter so yeah.

**Vanessa Turner** Thank you

**carito06** Thank you and yeah Lol.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** well its over now, but I have a sequel!

**Ledagirl321** Lol, the puppy eyes AH! But you already got me here's the story and then the sequel!

**HauntedWhisper714** he's in a good family! By the way I tried adding you but it wont work!

**xXloveHSMloveXx** LOL well you have a sequel!

**Enigmatic Corpus** thank you!

**Mandi** thank you!

**Zac's my boyfriend** I got the PM and yeah I replied to it didn't i????

**Natilein** Well it's ok, but I'm glad you've been reading it along each chapter!

**Purpleribbions** Lol, one-shots don't do good for me and if it was to be a one-shot then it would be long…very long!

**Hillary-McCullers** haha :)

**MadHatter9892** I'm sorry! But it's the only way to have a sequel!

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** awe I'm happy you read it since the beginning and hopyfully I'll see you reading it's sequel!

**HSM-JumpIn-Fan-13192** thank you

t**vlover37** thank you!

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet** Lol, there will be a sequel!

**Barika** even thought we had our argument I'm glad we're ok now!

So there is a sequel! And I hope you all look out for it! I would love feed back if you all want to give:)

I also started this story for a reason and I wanted to just say this;

Every day a child is being abused in some sort of way. If you have or know a person that is being abused please stop it before it's too late:)

That's all I wanted to say! thank you all for reading this story.


End file.
